El extraño secreto de Danny
by ConejoDeBiblioteca
Summary: Danny Phantom, se siente solo y olvidado y le han asignado 2 madrinas màgicas, pero todo cambiarà por un programa de intercambio, y conocerà a: Timmy Turner. ¿Que pasarà cuando se encuentren?.Cap:6! Los ANTIPADRINOS aparecen en el fic.
1. Las extrañas hadas Itzia y Marina

El extraño secreto de Danny

Danny se encontraba sentado en la cama de su habitación, estaba triste, no sabía que hacer, su vida parecía irse por el drenaje, Durante las últimas semanas Dash lo había golpeado, Tucker se fue de vacaciones al mar y no estaba para animarlo, se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Sam, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada y Sam se estaba enamorando de un chico nuevo que llegó a la escuela, o eso pensaba Danny, le costaba trabajo mantener el secreto de ser mitad fantasma ante sus padres, Yazz no lo dejaba de fastidiar con eso de ser una persona sana. Aunque parezcan cosas simples, a Danny su vida se le estaba haciendo más difícil que nunca

No se que hacer…- Susurró el chico ojiazul mientras una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas – Siento que mi cabeza explotará en cualquier momento…

Se paró y se dirigió a la cocina, estaba solo en casa, al llegar allá tomo un cuchillo de la mesa, y lo apuntó con las dos manos a su estomago, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Ya no tengo más escape… que la muerte - cerro sus ojos muy fuerte y dirigía su cuchillo hacia su estomago a toda velocidad

Cuando algo se lo quitó de las manos, Danny abrió los ojos asustado y confundido y vio a una pequeña hada que flotaba frente al, el hada parecía enojada y tenía en sus manos el cuchillo de Danny

¡Niño malo, - dijo enojada

Eh? – Dijo Danny confundió, no podía creer lo que veía

Con estas cosas no se juega - Dijo el hada, y luego desapareció el cuchillo con un "poof" de su barita. El hada frente a el era Alta, morenita, de ojos negros; grandes y llenos de vida, a pesar de que tenía lentes, cabello largo e igual negro, con un mechón al lado derecho de su cara, delgada y bestia unos pantalones de mezclilla, con una blusa rosita, zapatos rosas, una liga morada sujetaba su cabello (excepto el mechón), y una pulsera también morada en su mano izquierda

Que querías hacer con ese cuchillo jovencito? – Dijo el hada poniéndose las manos en la cintura, y algo molesta, pero después quitó la expresión y puso una carita de despistada y a la vez tierna – Ya sé! – Dijo- querías hacer picadillo

Si, claro, quería hacer su estómago picadillo, eso quería hacer – Se escuchó que dijo una voz, el chico aun confundió y boquiabierto volteó atrás de el para encontrarse con otra hada que flotaba, "rayos!"- pensó- "ya me volví loco"

El hada que apareció atrás del muchacho era de ojos cafés y muy alegres, pelo café y algo corto, como hasta los hombros, con dos mechones en su cara, piel blanca, no era ni muy baja ni muy delgada, era clase media, tenía una mini falda verde como medio desgarrada, una blusa negra y de una sola manga, unos lentes en la cabeza de color negro el contorno y verdes los vidrios, y tenía la misma pulsera que el hada anterior, solo que esta era verde.

Y tu que? – Dijo el hada de pelo café – Tan siquiera deberías disculparte por lo que trataste de hacer

Danny no sabía que pasaba, pensó que quizás eran alucinaciones, se talló los ojos pero, nada, hay seguían

Que te pasa? – Dijo el hada de pelo verde- no tienes lengua?

Yo creo que si la tiene, lo que pasa es que no sabe usarla – Dijo el hada de pelo café

Danny seguía impactado, así que por instinto se transformó en fantasma, y se lanzó sobre las hadas, las cuales volaron más alto y Danny no las pudo atrapar

Y a este que le pasa? – Dijo el hada de pelo café

Ay, no, ya se convirtió en ansiando, ya tiene el pelo blanco! – Dijo el hada de pelo negro

Danny solo volteó y voló hasta sus acompañantes y las atrapó sujetándolas de un pie dejándolas colgando de cabeza, a cada una en una de sus manos

Oye, esa es la forma de recibir a tus madrinas mágicas – Dijo el hada de pelo café

Madrinas mágicas? – dijo Danny sorprendido, entonces las soltó de los pies y estas se acomodaron para decir…

Soy Marina- Dijo el hada de pelo negro

Y yo soy Itzia- Dijo la de pelo café

Y somos! – Dijeron las dos a coro - Tus madrinas mágicas! – Y apareció un letrero gigante atrás que decía "Madrinas mágicas"

Esto es imposible!- Dijo Danny sin creerlo

Lo que es imposible es que seas un viejito, tienes el pelo blanco, no se supone que nos asignarían a un chico con muchos problemas?- Dijo Marina; el hada de pelo negro

No soy un viejito, soy mitad fantasma! – Dijo Danny algo molesto

Entonces… - Dijo Marina – eres… un fantasma viejito

No! – Dijo Danny furioso – Soy mitad fantasma y mitad adolcente!

Y mitad viejito – Dijo Marina

No!- Dijo Danny furioso – Soy un chico, pero me transformo en fantasma, mitad chico, mitad fantasma!

Ahh… - Dijeron a coro Itzia y Marina

Y con mis poderes fantasmales salvo al mundo – Dijo Danny medio presumiendo, se comenzaba a sentir cómodo con estas dos. Pero de repente se oyó que tocaban la puerta

Danny?- Se oyó la voz de Sam que venía desde la puerta

Es Sam! – Dijo Danny

Sam? - Dijeron Itzia y Marina confundidas y viéndose entre si

Danny se transformó en Chico otra vez y bajo al suelo – Rápido escóndanse! – Dijo a sus madrinas- no quiero que Sam las vea. Itzia y Marina levantaron sus varitas y de un "Poof", desaparecieron y aparecieron en un cuadro que estaba cerca de la puerta, como 2 dibujos

Entonces Danny vio a sus madrinas en el cuadro, y se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontraba Sam algo molesta

-Por que no me habrías – Dijo Sam molesta

-Yo…emm… es que me estoy haciendo viejito y me tardé en bajar las escaleras – Dijo Danny nervioso para esconder la verdad

Aja!- Dijo el Marina transformada en dibujo – Lo admitió

Shh! – La calló Itzia – silencio, nos pueden descubrir

Danny estoy aquí porque eh estado preocupada por ti – Dijo Sam

Por mi? – contestó Danny confundido

Si, - Dijo Sam – últimamente te eh visto muy deprimido

Me sorprende que ve notes, sobretodo cuanto estas con ese estúpido de Willbruce - Dijo Danny molesto, ya que Willbruce era el chico nuevo de la escuela

Willbruce? – Dijo Sam- que tiene que ver con esto?- Preguntó confundida

Nada- Dijo Danny molesto volteando para otro lado

Willbruce,- dijo sorprendida Itzia aun en el cuadro - no pensarás que…- Dijo refiriéndose a Marina

Que sea el…verdad? - Dijo Marina igual de sorprendida y se quedaron viendo un momento algo asustadas

Danny, eres mi amigo – Le dijo Sam poniéndole la mano en el hombro- Me importas, me importas mucho, dime por favor que pasa?

Danny se sonrojó, y volteó a ver la mano de Sam en su hombro y luego la volteó a ver a ella y se sonrojó más "se preocupó por mí", pensó, y se sonrojó más

Mira, se sonrojo – Dijo Itzia; el hada de pelo café

Si, se sonrojó demasiado – Dijo Marina a Itzia – Oh, no, ahora resulta!

Que? – Dijo Itzia confundida ante el comentario de su amiga

No le basta con ser mitad fantasma, y mitad viejito, si no, que ahora quiere ser mitad tomate!- Dijo Marina, y a Itzia se le puso una gotita en la cabeza

Mitad tomate? – Dijo Itzia aun con la gotita en la cabeza

Si - Dijo Marina seria – El es el tomate justiciero, lucha por la verdad, la justicia, y las papás fritas.

Itzia se tapa la cara con la mano

Mientras, Danny seguía pasmado, no podía hablar, el sonrojo le aumentaba y se le hacían nudo las palabras en la boca. Sam solo lo miraba algo confundida, entonces Danny ya calmadote, pero aun rojito dijo…

Es… estoy bien Sam… pero… quisiera estar unos momentos a solas… - Dijo Danny

Bien Danny – Dijo Sam – Pero avísame si tienes algún problema o si quieres hablar

Prometido – Dijo Danny

Sam se despidió y se fue, Danny solo la vio irse, soñando despierto, entonces entró a la casa y cerró la puerta, y se recargó en esta, pensando, crerró sus ojos y dijo suavemente:

Sam… - El corazón de Danny comenzó a latir a mil por hora cuando, de repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vocecita de sus Hadas

Uyy, Que onda romeo?- Dijo Itzia

Romeo?- Dijo Marina- pensé que nos había tocado un niño llamado Danny

Parece que Cupido a dejado caer unas flechas por aquí – Dijo Itzia viendo pícaramente a Danny

Danny se sonrojo- Cállense! – Dijo muy apenado- ahora explíquenme, como esta eso de que son mis madrinas mágicas?

Solamente si tú nos explica como esta eso de que ahora eres mitad tomate - Dijo Marina autoritariamente

Cállate Marina- Dijo Itzia – Veraz Danny, cuando un niño o adolescente máximo de 20 años, se encuentra triste o desolado, mandan hadas madrinas para animarlo y cumplirle todos sus deseos

Si, pero Tenemos un estricto reglamento – Dijo Marina

Pero… si ustedes son menores que yo, no? – Dijo Danny algo confundido

Ay, le diste al clavo mi chavo!- Dijo Marina con una tierna sonrisa – La verdad es que no somos madrinas mágicas oficiales aun, tu nos fuiste asignado como última prueba para la magia academia, nuestro futuro está en que tu seas feliz

Pues por el momento yo estoy teniendo muchos problemas – Dijo Danny – Tal vez no me caigan más unas madrinas mágicas, pero… no deberían ser un hombre y una mujer, o una sola, no 2 niñas

No somos niñas! Tenemos 600 años! - Dijo Itzia- a penas somos adolecentes, y si, tienes razón, pero es que nosotras somos las mejores amigas de todo el mundo mágico, e hicimos todo lo posible para que nos escogieran como pareja para un ahijado

Si, nosotras vamos a ser amigas para siempre!- Dijo Marina – y por eso tenemos nuestras pulseras de la amistad- Y ambas chicas enseñaron sus pulseras que tenían, la verde y la morada, que eran sus colores favoritos

Danny sonrió, le recordó los buenos amigos que eran Tucker y el, Danny extrañaba a Tucker, era su único amigo aparte de Sam, y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar sobre estos sentimientos que al inicio casi lo hacen querer suicidarse

Y cual va a ser tu primer deseo- Dijo Marina ansiosa de oír su respuesta

Por ahora nada- Dijo Danny, estoy muy cansado, ya es de noche, me la pasé todo el día llorando

Ay, pobre sito- Dijo Itzia con ojos llenos de ternura y Marina lo miraba de la misma manera, ambas sentían compasión por Danny

Solo quiero Dormir un poco, mañana hay escuela- Dijo Danny y luego dio un gran bostezo

Mañana te acompañaremos a la escuela para que te valla mejor – Dijo Itzia alzando su barita en el aire y esta comenzó a brillar

Si, y yo te cantaré una canción para que puedas dormir mejor! – Dijo alegremente Marina y alzó su varita, y esta también brilló y después de un "pool", Danny ya se encontraba en su habitación, con su piyama, y en su cama

Gracias- Dijo Danny

No hay problema – Dijo Itzia

SI, ahora tu canción de cuna!- Dijo Marina y alzó su varita en el aire y de un "poof" apareció un micrófono y dijo – Este tema se llama: Tomate Phantom:

Y comenzó a cantar la de Danny Phamton pero versión Tomate:

_(Música)_

_Es un Tomate…_

_(Música)_

_Salsa catsup… Salsa catsup…_

_Cuando solo lo iban a cultivar,_

_Los granjeros crearon un extraño plan,_

_Que consistía en hacer a un tomate crecer_

_El tomate es el mejor, porque esta bien maduro…_

_Y creyeron que no funcionó, más el tomate cambió,_

_Y el tomate creció y maduro,_

_De repente todo cambió, de sus raíces se separó_

_Papás fritas…_

_Cobró conciencia, despertó,_

_En la botella y con salsa de la costeña,_

_Atravesaba los cedros, podía volar,_

_Ya no era un tomate más._

_El tomate sabía bien que hacer,_

_La amenaza del hambre que debía detener_

_El te alimentará a ti y a mi!_

_Te lo comerás por que el es el tomate_

_Con salsa lo untarás por que el es el tomate_

_Y el más rojo de todos es… El tomate_

Danny se queda boquiabierto, y luego dice- Ok, ni con psicoterapia olvidaré esto

Continuará…


	2. Willbruce

El extraño secreto de Danny

Hola, aquí yo con el capítulo 2, espero que les guste, y un saludo a Tammy; quien me enseño a poner los episodios. También un saludo a Itzia, y le quiero decir que: NO ME MATE!

Bueno, sigamos con el capítulo 2:

-------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Willbruce

Danny se encontraba dormido en su cama, ya había salido el sol, pero este aun seguía dormido

Danny, Danny! – Dijo una dulce vocecilla – Despierta tomate, tienes que ir a la escuela

Danny se ocultó más en las sabanas, pero una pregunta le hizo despertar: ¿Quién le hablaba, esa voz no era de ninguno de sus parientes, se sentó en la cama algo dormido y miró su habitación, no había nadie, entonces… ¿Quién le había hablado?

Ya se despertó el tomate! – Oyó decir a un lado de el, era la misma vocecita

Buenos días Danny - Se escuchó otra vocecita pero algo más ronquita que la primera que le hablaba

Danny volteó a la mesita de noche, que era donde oía las voces, y vio a 2 hamsters, uno morado y el otro verde, ellos eran quienes le hablaban, Danny no pudo creerlo, y el ni siquiera tenía hamsters

No me digas que ya se te olvidó quienes somos – Dijo el hámster verde, entonces ambos Hamsters brillaron y de un "poof" se convirtieron en Itzia y Marina - Somos nosotras, tus madrinas mágicas! – Dijo alegremente Itzia; el hada verde

Ah, si, ya lo recuerdo! – Dijo Danny de golpe – ustedes son mis madrinas mágicas, lo que pasa es que pensé que todo eso había sido solo un sueño – Luego más calmado pregunto… - ¿Pero porque se convirtieron en hamsters? – Dijo el chico extrañado

Tenemos que disfrazarnos para que no nos reconozcan – Dijeron Itzia y Marina a coro

Y tenemos una glándula especial para poder transformarnos en lo que queramos – Dijo Itzia, acercándose al chico, luego levantó su varita y lo hizo flotar hasta ponerlo de pie fuera de la cama – Ahora levántate – Le dijo una vez fuera de la cama - Hoy tienes clases, así que ve a arreglarte jovencito

Danny solo dio un suspiro, creía que le habían otorgado madrinas mágicas, no unas nuevas "niñeras regañonas", pero el fin, estaba feliz de tenerlas, quizá ellas pudieran alegrar un poco su vida que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil, así que se fue al baño a arreglarse, y mientras Marina e Itzia se quedaron solas afuera del baño

Que bueno! – Dijo Marina – iremos a la escuela de Danny, no te da emoción Itzia? – Le dijo a su acompañante

Claro, pero yo voy más interesada en ese chico Willbruce – Dijo Itzia

Porque? – Dijo Marina - ¿Acaso piensas que es el Willbruce que nosotras conocemos?

Si, eso es exactamente lo que pienso – Dijo Itzia aclarando la curiosidad de su amiga – Pero mejor no hagamos conclusiones y sigamos a Danny de cerca

Si! – Grito la siempre alegre Marina

Pocos minutos después Danny bajo a el comedor, con su mochila

Buenos Días Familia – Dijo al ver a su Papá, su mamá, y su hermana en el comedor

Discúlpanos por dejarte solo anoche cariño – Dijo su madre – pero tuvimos que ir a la convención nocturna de inventores, y Yazz tuvo que hacer un trabajo social en la escuela

No importa – Dijo Danny con una sonrisa, a el en realidad si le importaba, se sintió muy solo en la casa, y era por eso que iba a cometer lo de la otra tarde, pero… sus madrinas mágicas aparecieron y ahora podría estar más tranquilo, aunque aun se sentía algo desdichado.

Bueno, Familia, me voy a la escuela – Dijo Danny metiendo unos panes tostados en su mochila, para comérselos en el camino

Porque la prisa Danny? – Dijo su padre – Acaso hay fantasmas en tu escuela?

No papá – Dijo este algo desanimado – solo quiero salir temprano, nos vemos!

Dicho esto salió corriendo con su mochila dejando a la familia Fhentom confundida

Ese niño cada vez esta peor – Dijo Yazz – Deberían hablar con el

Si – Dijo Jack – Hablaremos… sobre fantasmas

Yazz solo se tapó la cara y después dijo algo desanimada… – Por favor, dígame que soy adoptada

Mientras Danny iba caminando y se esconde en un callejón, y habré su mochila y 2 simpáticos hámsters, verde y morado, salen y de un "poof" se convierten en Marina e Itzia

Tienes la mochila muy sucia – Dijo Marina mientras se quitaba unas pelusas y basuritas de su blusa y de su largo cabello

Perdón – Dijo Danny apenado

¿Y ya decidiste cual va a ser tu primer deseo? – Preguntó Itzia

Si Danny – Dijo Marina – Tienes que pedir deseos o si no nos pondrán: F, en la escuela de hadas

Si, esta bien, - Contestó Danny, y poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla se puso a pensar, pero no sabía exactamente que pedir – Como que puedo pedir? – Preguntó a sus hadas

Tu solo di lo primero que te venga a la cabeza, - Dijo Itzia – Al inicio te sentirás raro, pero luego no pararás de pedir deseos, y cuando un deseo sea muy riesgoso te lo diremos, también te diremos cuando esta fuera de las reglas

Mmm… esta bien – Dijo Danny un poco inseguro – Deseo… Deseo… - comenzó a decir muy inseguro – Ay, no lo se – Dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza

Vamos Danny, Pide lo que quieras – Dijo Marina – Puede ser: axbracta, de goma, verde, de fresa, serpiente, pastel, papás fritas, chocolate! – Dijo Marina medio haciendo una parodia de la canción de Timmy

Pues… - De repente un grito interrumpió el momento, Danny volteó y vio a Dash golpeando a un chico, se sintió muy molesto, pues recordó también como lo había golpeado la otra vez, entonces puso una mirada decidida y dijo a sus hadas – Deseo que se le caigan los pantalones!

Las hadas levantaron sus varitas, y se le cayeron los pantalones a Dash, quien de la impresión soltó al chico y este calló en el piso viendo confundido a Dash, quien se subía los pantalones muy apenado

Genial! – Dijo Danny – ahora deseo que Dash tenga olor a filete – Las hadas se miraron extrañadas y alzaron sus varitas, entonces Dash se sintió raro y se olió la chaqueta

Huelo a filete! – Dijo sorprendido, y al instante, una manada de 100 perros se acercó corriendo a Dash y este solo dio un grito y salió corriendo y detrás de el todos los perros, y el chico al que estaba molestando quedo a salvo, confundido, pero a salvo

Danny se tapaba la boca de la risa, se reía mucho, nunca pensó que el volvería a sonreír de tal manera, estaba feliz de poderle darle una lección a Dash

Lo pude haber hecho con mis poderes fantasmales pero… esto es demasiado bueno! – Dijo alzando los brazos de alegría

No te vallas a hacer un busca pleito ¿eh Danny? – Dijo Itzia

Si – La apoyo Marina – Nos tienes que usar para bien, no para mal

Lo siento – Se disculpó Danny – A partir de ahora no pediré esa clase de deseos

Y ahora que pedirás? – Dijo Marina

Nada, ya se me esta haciendo tarde para la escuela, me distraje mucho con lo de Dash, ni siquiera trasformándome en fantasma y volando alcanzaría a llegar – Dijo Danny algo preocupado

Y porque simplemente no deseas aparecer en tu escuela? – Dijo Itzia

Buena idea! – Dijo Danny – Deseo estar en mi escuela

Las hadas alzaron sus varitas muy felices, y de un "poof" Danny apareció en el patio de su escuela. Esto es grandioso! – Dijo Danny, y volteó al piso y vio a 2 ardillas, una morada y otra verde, las cuales le guiñaron el ojo; eran Itzia y Marina, quienes se habían convertido en ardillas para ocultarse. Danny solo sonrió al ver lo listas que eran sus hadas.

Danny! – Se escucho detrás de el, Danny volteó y vio a Sam que se acercaba corriendo, y se sonrojó

S… Sam – Dijo algo nervioso y aun sonrojado

Ay, no, hay va a ser un tomate otra vez – Dijo la ardilla morada

Hola Danny – Dijo Sam al llegar ya junto a el – Me preocupaste, como no llegabas pensé que te enfermaste o algo así

No, estoy bien Sam – Dijo Danny con una tierna mirada

Menos mal – Dijo Sam, Pero entonces alguien se acerco

Hola Sam, hola Danny – Dijo el sujeto que se acerco, ambos voltearon y el rostro de Sam se iluminó mientras la sonrisa de Danny se convertía en una expresión de odio

Hola Willbruce! – Dijo Sam muy contenta, mientras que Danny; ni lo saludó

Willbruce era el chico nuevo, es alto, de piel blanca, y pelo negro, con un mechón cayéndole a la mitad de la cara, ojos azules y tenía unas gafas oscuras que lo hacían verse muy "cool"

Willbruce! – Dijo Itzia aun convertida en aridilla – Si es el!

Pero que hace aquí? – Preguntó la ardilla Marina igual de sorprendida que su mejor amiga

No se – Contestó Itzia – Pero me va a tener que escuchar!

Itzia desaparece de un "poof", dejando a Marina confundida y temiendo por lo que le hará a Willbruce. Entonces suena el timbre y los estudiantes van entrando a la Secundaria Casper

Nos vemos después chicos, no quiero llegar tarde a la escuela – Dijo Sam y Dicho esto se fue del junto a Danny y Willbruce, entonces Danny se va también y antes de subir las escaleras ve a Marina; convertida en ardillita morada, pero nota que no esta su otra madrina: Itzia

Donde esta Itzia? – Preguntó confundido

Castigando a Willbruce – Contestó la ardillita Marina

Que? – Dijo Danny sin entender, ¿porque su madrina querría castigar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía? – Porque lo haría? – Dijo esperando una respuesta

Que, no te has dado cuenta? – Dijo Marina

De que? – Preguntó Danny aun más confundido

Pensé que por tus poderes fantasmales lo sabrías, pero parece que no – Continuó Marina – Veraz Willbruce no es un humano, es un padrino mágico

QUE? – Grito Danny – Como puede ser un padrino!

Efectivamente, Willbruce es un padrino mágico, e Itzia era su novia desde hace ya 2 meses, A Willbruce le tocó como ahijado: Tucker, por eso Tucker estaba de vacaciones en la playa aunque fueran días de clases, el deseó ir al mar y mientras no esta Willbruce lo esta suplantando en el colegio, haciéndose pasar por un humano.

Como se te ocurrió esto?-Le grito Itzia a Willbruce, quien todavía seguía convertido en adolecente

No fue mi idea – Contestó este – Fue el deseo de Tucker, y sabes que nos están haciendo la prueba, y creeré que Tucker esta más que feliz en la playa, así que no me regañes "Itzi"

(Le dice "Itzi" de cariño a Itzia)

Bueno, pero me hubieras avisado que fue por un deseo – Dijo Itzia ya no tan molesta – Pensé que te habías vuelto loco por hacerte pasar por un niño humano "Willy" (así le dice Itzia de cariño)

Entonces Willbruce sacó una barita del bolsillo y de un "poof" se transformó en padrino mágico, y flotaba cerca de Itzia, y le dijo a su novia Itzia-

Como crees eso, además, yo no sabía que andabas por aquí – Dijo Willy – Y si tienes tiempo, no nos caería mal un tiempo a solas cariñito – Dijo con una mirada extrañamente picaresca

Ay, Willy, como eres – Dijo Itzia algo sonrojada

Mientras, Marina había terminado de explicarle el asunto a Danny

Ahora entiendo – Dijo Danny – Entonces no hay posibilidad de que el se quede con Sam ¿verdad?

Exacto tomate! – Dijo Marina alegre porque su ahijado había entendido la situación

Danny se sentía aliviado y al mismo tiempo muy alegre, su querida Sam estaba fuera de riesgo de perderla. Entonces Danny se dio cuenta de que ya era el último alumno que no había entrado a la escuela

Oh, No! – Dijo Danny – Ya se me hizo tarde, nos vemos después

Dicho esto salió corriendo y Marina se quedó en las gradas aun convertida en ardilla, entonces aparece Itzia de un "poof" y convertida también en aridilla

Regañaste a Willbruce? – Preguntó Marina a su mejor amiga

No, es un buen niño – Dijo Itzia

Ambas entraron a la escuela aun convertidas en ardillas, pero con una pregunta en sus mentes:

¿Qué pasará hoy en día en la escuela de Danny?

-------------------------------------

Bien, ese es el capítulo 2, al inicio me sonó parecido a un capítulo de CCS, pero no se preocupen, no es chafa, nunca me atrevería a chafear a Sakura, en el próximo sabrán que tantas cosas pasaron en las horas de clases de Danny, quien ahora tiene madrinas mágicas.

Una aclaración: Willbruce es un personaje inventado. Y para los que ya lo notaron, las madrinas de Danny somos Itzia y yo.

No me vayas a matar Itzia!

Saludos a:

Tammy: Otra vez mil gracias Tammy por ayudarme a subir los capítulos, este era uno de mis grandes sueños: Hacer fan fictions.

Itzia: Pues para ti enana, puedo resumirte mi larga platica con 3 palabras:

Pato, Pato, Pa… to!

(Pronto sabrán porque escribí Pato, digamos que es algo entre las mejores amigas)

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia, quizá tarde un poco con el siguiente capítulo –Uuuu…

Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos!.

Se despide su amiga: Marina Arisbeth


	3. Los asignados

El extraño secreto de Danny

Hola, aquí yo con el capítulo 2, espero que les guste.

Saludos a: Itzia, Tamy y Emilie

Emilie: gracias por seguir mi historia, y que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que ya no te caigas de la silla.

Ojalá disfruten el capítulo 3:

-------------------------------

Capítulo 3: Los asignados

Danny entró corriendo a su salón, abriendo la puerta de golpe y gritando…

Perdónenme por llegar tarde! – Dijo Danny, muy cansado y respirando agitadamente

Veo que decidió acompañarnos el día de hoy Sr.Fhemtom – Dijo Lancer

Perdóneme Lancer, es que… -Dijo Danny

No quiero sus excusas – Le interrumpió Lancer – Tome asiento y trate de ponerse al corriente

Danny muy desanimado avanzó hasta su pupitre; que estaba junto a Sam, y se sentó igual de desanimado, ahora resulta que sus estudios empeoraban como su vida, pero entonces llegó Dash corriendo, y cerrando la puerta de golpe, tenía la ropa desgarrada y una mirada de impacto

Señor Dahs – Dijo Lancer – ¿A que se debe su demora? – Preguntó

Los perros… Los perros… ¡¡Los perros! – Dijo Dash en una especie de trauma

Danny solo se tapaba la boca para aguantar la risa, se sentía mucho mejor, al ver a Dash recordó que ya no estaba solo, tenía 2 madrinas mágicas que lo cuidaban, fue entonces cuando volteó a la ventana y vio a 2 pajaritos; uno morado y el otro verde, y estos le guiñaron el ojo; eran sus madrinas, Danny solo sonrió.

Luego Dash tomó asiento ya más calmado, Danny seguía con esa sonrisa, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio a la preocupada Sam.

Danny, ¿que paso? – Dijo Sam – Hoy tu estabas con migo en la mañana, estabas a tiempo, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde entonces?

Danny se puso muy nervioso, no sabía que decirle, ni modo que le dijera: Lo siento Sam, estaba conversando con una ardilla morada sobre que Willbruce era un hada, No le diría eso!

Ah… Ah… - Comenzó a balbucear Danny, no sabía que decirle a Sam, volteaba alrededor esperando ver algo que le diera una idea de que decirle. – No pasó nada Sam, solo me distraje con algo – Dijo esperando que Sam ya no preguntara otra cosa.

¿Pero con que te distrajiste? – Dijo Sam

Ah… Ah… - Danny empezó a balbucear otra vez, Sam lo seguía cuestionando, de repente su vista se poso en los pajaritos morado y verde y dijo… - Deseo que todos en la escuela se congelen! – Los pájaros se miraron algo extrañadas y se convirtieron otra vez en Marina e Itzia, y con un "poof" todos se habían congelado como si estuvieran atrapados en hielo.

Entonces las hadas aparecieron de otro "poof" junto a Danny

¿Qué pasó Danny? – Dijo Itzia

Si, ¿Porque pediste que todos se congelaran? – Dijo Marina

Es que Sam me estaba cuestionando mucho y no supe que decirle – Dijo Danny algo preocupado - ¿Qué le digo, No les puedo contar de ustedes ¿o si?

NO! – Gritaron Itzia y Marina a coro mientras sacudían manos y cabeza

Si cuentas de nuestra existencia tendremos que irnos para siempre – Dijo Marina

Además de que nos castigarían en la magia academia por dejar que nos atraparan – Dijo Itzia

Ya veo – Dijo Danny – ¿Entonces que hago, ¿Qué le digo a Sam?

Pues dile a Itzia que te diga que decir, ella es muy lista, siempre me hace bromas y me dice mentiras y siempre me las creo – Dijo Marina

Eso es cierto – Dijo Itzia – Pero en este caso es simple, solamente dile a Sam que fuiste al baño, y cuando saliste te diste cuenta de la hora, o podrías decirle que te detuviste atrapando algún fantasma, claro, si ella sabe que eres mitad fantasma

Oye, si, seguro me creerá eso – Dijo Danny – Ella si sabe que soy mitad fantasma

¿Lo ves? – Es una maestra de ocultar apariencias – Dijo Marina – Yo no estoy de acuerdo con mentirle a Sam, pero parece que esté será el único escape que tenemos, suerte Danny

Las dos hadas alzaron sus varitas y de un "poof" ellas volvieron a ser pájaros junto a la ventana y todos los demás se descongelaron

¿Y bien Danny? – Dijo Sam

Lo que pasa es que estaba peleando con un fantasma, pero no quise decírtelo para que no te preocuparas – Dijo Danny

Ah, ya veo, pero la próxima vez dime – Dijo Sam, creyéndose todo lo que le dijo

Dalo por hecho – Dijo Danny feliz de que la idea de sus madrinas había resultado

Atención muchachos – Dijo Lancer – Tengo noticias, la campaña para tutores de las escuelas está a punto de comenzar, como recordarán esto significa que vendrán chicos menores que ustedes a la escuela, y ustedes serán los encargados de ser sus tutores y enseñarles lo que ellos verán en la secundaria – Terminó Lancer

Valla, eso se parece mucho a lo que nos tocó a nosotras – Dijo Marina convertida en pajarito morado

Si, es parecido a lo que nos tocó, de eso de que nos iban a dar unos tutores mágicos para ver como estamos trabajando con nuestro ahijado – Dijo Itzia

Ahora les repartiré las hojas, con los nombres y expedientes del chico que les tocó – Dicho esto tomó unas hojas y las comenzó a repartir, todos se pusieron a platicar sobre el chico que les había tocado, y finalmente le dieron su hoja a Danny

Timothy Turner – Dijo Danny confundido al ver su hoja - ¿Quién será ese? – Dijo Danny viendo a sus madrinas que ahora se habían convertido en lápices por curiosidad de ver quien le había tocado a Danny, eran un lápiz morado y otro verde.

Tal vez sea un tomate – Dijo Marina

¿Qué obsesión tienes con los tomates, eh? – Dijo Itzia viendo extrañada a su amiga

La misma que tu tienes con los patos – Dijo Marina.

Al instante en que dijo la palabra "pato", Itzia puso cara de trance y comenzó a decir…

Pato, Pato, Pato…, Pato, Pato, Pato! – Dijo con cara de trauma

¿Qué le pasa a Itzia, ¿No le Caín bien los patos o que? – Dijo Danny, tapándose los oídos por los gritos de Itzia; quien ya se había dejado de gritar pero seguía con cara de trauma y medio guiñando el ojo como si se hubiera trabado

Lo que pasa es que una amiga muy valiosa para Itzia le había regalado una vez un patito de juguete, pero un día un abusivo se lo rompió de la forma más cruel posible, por eso cada vez que oye "pato", y recuerda lo que le pasó de niña, se enoja y se aloca y se agarra gritando por todo el lugar, pero a veces dice pato solo por diversión – Dijo Marina

Ah… - Entendió Danny

Pero olvídate de los patos – Dijo Marina – Mejor sigue leyendo a ver que tanto dice sobre ese chico: Timothy Turner

Si – Dijo Danny, y continuó leyendo – Va en 6 de primaria, Tiene 12 años, Vive en Dimsdale, hace unos años se atacó de queso y estuvo estreñido todo un ciclo escolar, y Tiene muchas F – Dijo Danny

Órale, tendrás que enseñarle muchas cosas – Dijo Itzia, quien ya se había recuperado de su trauma

Oye Danny, ¿Quién te tocó? – Dijo Sam, y al instante las hadas madrinas de Danny se comportaron como simples lápices

Un Tal Timmy Turner – Dijo Danny - ¿Y a ti?

Una Tal Tootie – Dijo Sam – Y al instante se escuchó a todo el salón platicar de quien les había tocado

A mi me tocó una Tal Tixie Tang – Dijo Paulina

Verónica? – Dijo Valery –

Francis? – Dijo confundido Dash

AJ? – Dijo sin mucho animo Willbruce – Bueno, por lo menos Tucker ya regresa mañana y no me tendré que preocupar por esto

Chesster – Dijo Kwan (Para quienes no sepan quien es Kwan: el es el amigo de Dash, es el chico de pelo negro que sale en la serie, creo que así se llama)

Cielos! – Dijo Marina sorprendida - ¿Como serán sus nuevos amiguitos?

No se – Dijo Danny – Pero pronto lo averiguaremos, llegarán mañana en la tarde

Continuará…

-------------------------------

Hola, Ok, como verán están a punto de entrar los personajes de los padrinos mágicos en mi fic, fue por eso que decidí ponerlo aquí y no en la sección de Danny. Y me sorprendió lo rápido que terminé este capitulo, creo que es porque de repente me llegó la idea y bueno…

Porfa dejen reviews, y para los que no puedan dejar reviews, o los que me quieran decir algo, aquí les va mi mucho porfa, nos vemos!


	4. Llegan los estudiantes de Dimsdale

El extraño secreto de Danny

Hola, ya llegué con el capítulo 4

En el otro "capi", traté de dejarles mi correo para los que me quieran decir algo y no puedan dejar reviews, pueden enviarme muchas cartas, pero no virus eh:

arisbethcard la separada, pero ustedes pónganla junta)

Ahora vamos con el capítulo 4:

------------------------------------

Llegan los estudiantes de Dimsdale:

Rayos, Estupida campaña de tutores! – Dijo Timothy, quien estaba en un autobus, junto al resto de sus compañeros, camino a la secundaria Casper, para el programa de intercambió

Anímate Timmy – Dijo su madrina mágica; Wanda, que quien junto con Cosmo, estaban transformados en peces, en la pecera que sostenía Timmy en sus manos

Si – Dijo Cosmo – Tal vez esto sea una aventura – Encoge un poco los ojos y dice en tono de misterio – O tal vez no…

No empieces! – Le gritó su esposa, y luego le dijo a Timmy – Anímate Cariño, esto será bueno, es bueno relacionarse con otras personas

Si! – Animó también Cosmo – Quien fue el que te toco como tutor?

Danny Fhantom – Dijo Timmy sosteniendo una hoja de papel en sus manos, que era donde decía quienes eran sus tutores

Y dice algo más sombree el? – Dijo Cosmo, y luego puso otra vez esa mirada y con tono de misterio dijo – O tal vez no dice nada…

Te lo advierto, ya no te dejaré ver más novelas de misterio! – Dijo Wanda

O tal vez si me dejarás… - Dijo Cosmo en el mismo tono, pero luego volvió a poner su mirada distraída y dijo… - Anda Timmy, dinos que dice sobre Arturo

-Danny – Corrigió Timmy

-Pepé – Dijo Cosmo

-Danny – Siguió Corrigiendo Timmy

-Juan – Dijo Cosmo

-Danny – Dijo Timmy

-Carlos – Dijo Cosmo

-Danny – Dijo Timmy

-María – Dijo Cosmo

-Danny – Dijo Timmy

-Firulaiz! – Dijo por ultimo Cosmo

Ay, no importa – Dijo Timmy con una cara de "ya que", entonces comenzó a leer la hoja – Dice: Logró subir sus notas gracias al darse cuenta que un gorila macho era en realidad una hembra, Tiene problemas sociales, Constante distracción con los videojuegos, Y Suele salirse del salón

Guau, Firulaiz si que es especial – Dijo Cosmo, y Timmy solo rodó los ojos

Mientras, Danny iba en un autobús, junto a todo su grupo de estudiantes, iban camino a la central a recoger a sus asignados

Cielos, no me esta gustando mucho esta idea – Dijo Danny a una mochila morada y una lónchela verde, que eran sus madrinas mágicas disfrazadas

Por que no, suena divertido! – Dijo Marina, la mochila morada

A ti todo te parece divertido – Dijo Itzia, convertida en lónchela

No, es cierto, también soy muy seria con las cosas – Dijo Marina

Un momento de silencio…

Cucharita – Dijo Itzia

Y Marina comenzó a reír, y reír, y mientras reía apenas podría respirar y decía – Dijo cucharita, cucharita, una cuchara… pero chiquita, JA JA JA JA!

Veo que te gustan mucho las cucharitas – Dijo Danny rodando los ojos

Lo que pasa es que hubo un día en que Marina rió y rió todo el día, contamos chistes, y vimos películas de comedia, y como ella es la que más se ríe del grupo y aparte ella se estaba ahogando de risa, le dijimos _"Ay Marina! Hoy te ríes hasta con la palabra: cucharita"_, y al instante Marina soltó una carcajada como nunca – Dijo Itzia – Y cada vez que le dicen Cucharita, recuerda ese día que rió y rió sin parar, por eso le da tanta risa

Ah… - Dijo Danny ya comprendiendo todo, pero se le hacía muy raro; sus madrinas estaban medio trabadas, una trastornada con los patos, y la otra que se ríe hasta de: cucharita, bueno, eran sus madrinas mágicas y las quería mucho, además, con esas cosas tan chistosas que hacían, siempre le levantaban el ánimo

Pero ya no hablemos de eso – Dijo Marina ya calmándose de su risita – Mejor dinos porque dices que no es buena idea lo de los tutores?

Lo que pasa es que el tal Timmy Turner, se quedará en mi casca – Dijo Danny algo preocupado

Y? – Dijeron sus madrinas a coro

Es muy riesgoso, que tal si descubre que soy mitad fantasma, o que ustedes son mis madrinas mágicas? – Dijo Danny aun más preocupado, si Timmy llegará a descubrirlo, se irán para siempre, ellas, por ahora, eran lo único que le motivaban a seguir… vivo

Descuida – Dijo Itzia calmando a Danny – Somos maestras del disfraz

Si, no nos atraparán nunca – Dijo Marina

Danny solo sonrió, estaba más calmado, pero aun seguía inquieto por saber quien era Timmy Turner.

Luego, finalmente ya estaban en la central, e estaban dando a los tutores a sus respectivos aprendices

Tootie – Dijo Lancer mientras leía una hoja de papel, con los nombres de los niños

Si, aquí – Dijo Tootie saliendo de entre el montón de niños

Tu tutora será Samantha – Dijo Lancer, y Sam pasó al frente y ayudó a Tootie a cargar esa gran mochila que llevaba arrastrando por el piso, y se fueron al autobús que las llevaría a su hogar, claro, después de que pasen los demás niños

Danny estaba algo nervioso, entonces volteó a su mochila y vio a 2 lápices que le guiñaron el ojo; Itzia y Marina, en su forma de lápiz, dándole un poco de confianza, entonces volteó al frente y finalmente Lancer dijo…

Timothy Turner – Y el chico salió de entre el público, con una pecera en sus manos, y se acercó a Lancer

Tu tutor será Danny Fhantom – Dicho esto, Danny dio un suspiro como para alejar los nervios, y avanzó al frente, y entonces Danny y Timmy se vieron por un segundo, de alguna forma, sintieron que eran similares, después ambos avanzaron, sin decir nada, al autobús, y se sentaron, Timmy junto a la ventana y Danny en el pasillo.

Mira, es Firulaiz – Dijo el pececito dorado de ojos verdes

Shh! – Lo cayó Timmy y en voz baja le dijo – No hablen por ahora, es peligroso, podría descubrirlos… y ya te dije que se llama Danny

Claro… - Dijo Cosmo en su típico tono de misterio

Órale, ese es tu asignado? – Dijo Marina aun transformada en lápiz morado – Tiene dientes de castor, no es un niño, es un castor disfrazado, yo lo atraparé y salvaré al verdadero Timothy!

Shh! – La callaron Danny e Itzia

No es un castor Marina, y será mejor que se queden calladas hasta llegar a casa, es peligroso – Dijo Danny

Si no es un castor, entonces debe ser… un tomate dientudo – Dijo Marina

Recuérdame porque eres mi mejor amiga – Dijo Itzia

Luego Danny ya se quedo calmado, y Timmy también, ambos estaban serios, no se decían nada el uno al otro, quizá por miedo a decir algo tonto

Y bien… - Rompió el silencio Danny - ¿Como que tipo de cosas te gustan hacer Timothy?

No se… - Dijo este – Pero no me llames Timothy, prefiero que me digan Timmy

Esta bien Timmy – Dijo Danny – Y esos peces? – Dijo apuntando a Cosmo y Wanda

Ah… - Comenzó a decir Timmy algo nervioso – Son mis mascotas, no voy a ningún lado sin ellos

TIMMY, TIMMY! – Se oyeron gritos desde la parte de atrás, que interrumpió la "charla" entre Danny y Timmy. Timmy volteo y vio a Tootie brincando en el asiento, junto a Sam

Timmy, mira, aquí estoy mi amor! – Dijo Tootie y le mandó mil besos con las manos

Timmy solo se hundió más en el asiento, estaba bastante apenado y sonrojado – A pesar de que ya tiene 12 años, no a cambiado en nada – Dijo Timmy (Recuerden que aquí ellos tienen 12 años, pero… aun así se ven como a los 10 años)

Veo que tienes una admiradora – Dijo Danny con una sonrisa

Se llama Tootie – Dijo Timmy

Ella te gusta? – Le preguntó Danny

No! – Gritó Timmy, pero al gritar este se sintió extraño, como si algo le hubiera dolido en el corazón, pero no hizo mucho caso

Pues parece que a Tootie le gustas mucho – Dijo Danny mientras miraba a Tootie quien seguía mandando besos con las manos y gritando "Timmy, Timmy, Mírame,aquí estoy!

Timmy siguió avergonzado y Danny lo miró con una sonrisa, parecía que el niño que le había tocado era bueno. Luego el autobús los dejó en la casa de Danny.

Aquí es – Dijo Danny

Guau! – Dijo Timmy boquiabierto, nunca había visto una casa así

Luego ya estaban adentro y entraron a la habitación de Danny

Genial! – Dijo Timmy mientras corría por todos lados – Este es tu cuarto?

Si – Dijo Danny – Mis padres aun no llegan, así que te los presentaré después, iré a la cocina a ver que hay de comer, tu ponte cómodo – Dicho esto salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Timmy volteó a ver a sus pececitos y estos de un "poof", se transformaron en Comso y Wanda

Valla, que bonita casa tiene Firulaiz – Dijo Cosmo

Si – Dijo Timmy – Quizá no sea tan malo como pensé… y ya te dije que se llama Danny!

Mientras Danny esculcaba en los cajones de la cocina Fhentom, buscando alguna botana para comer Timmy y el, y sus Madrinas lo acompañaban

Buscas comida Danny?-Dijo Marina

Si – Dijo Danny aun buscando – Pero parece que mamá no dejo nada preparado y yo no se cocinar

Oye – Dijo Itzia – Que parte de madrinas mágicas no has entendido aun jovencito? – Dijo Itzia

Oye es cierto! – Dijo Danny feliz – Que bueno tenerlas, Pero que podemos cocinar? – Dijo Danny, ahora poniéndose algo pensativo

Mmm… - Comenzó a pensar Marina – algo galante para celebrar que "Timmy Castor Tomate" a llegado a esta ciudad, algo así como un pato asado o…

Pato… PATO, PATO, PATO!-Comenzó a gritar Itzia entrando otra vez en su "tic"

OH, NO! – Dijo Marina tapándose la boca – Se me olvidó!

Itzia comenzó a correr como loca, gritando "Pato", y se dirigía a la habitación de Danny

Si Timmy la ve sabrá que tengo madrinas mágicas! – Dijo Danny muy asustado

ITZIA, NOOO! – Gritó Marina y salió detrás de su amiga, Danny salió corriendo detrás de ellas. Marina alcanzó a agarrar a Itzia de la muñeca, pero esta era más fuerte y la arrastró junto con ella, y ENTRARON A LA HABITACION

NO! – Gritó Danny

Y al abrir la puerta Danny se quedó boquiabierto, y vio a Timmy junto a 2 hadas, y Timmy vio a las 2 hadas de Danny, ambos estaban impactados, incluso Itzia olvidó gritar "pato" al darse cuenta de lo que pasó y de su descuido. Pero Timmy y Danny no sabían que hacer, 2 secretos habían salido a la luz, solo pudieron decir…

Tienes padrinos mágicos! – Gritaron Timmy y Danny

Danny quedó aterrado, ¿acaso con esto perdería a sus madrinas?

------------------------------------

Itzia: no maches Marina, que tal si alguien de nuestra ex - escuela lo lee?

Marina: pues sabrán como soy realmente, porque en la escuela siempre estaba callada

Marina: Les mando saludos y muchos besos a:

**Tamy**: espero que pronto actualices tu historia

**Itzia:** por favor sigue sin matarme, ah, y a Emilie le hizo gracia lo de tu "pato"

**Emilie:** acostúmbrate a esa clase de traumas, aquí estamos todas medio taraditas, ji ji ji Dx

**Deadlygirl:** Gracias por el Reviews, y como pudiste haberlo notado: el Personaje Marina soy yo, ji ji ji, que bueno que te haya gustado y si, me tardaré un poco en terminar esta historia, has de cuenta que es una serie completa, pero será muy buena, se los prometo

Itzia: ya tenemos admiradores

Marina: si, y Porfis dejen reviews, también pueden enviar a mi correo (el que les puse al inicio). Y les prometo que pronto pasarán cosas que los dejarán boquiabiertos

Itzia: si como no?

Marina: yo soy la que esta escribiendo la historia, y ya te dije que puedo ser seria y esforzarme con las cosas

Un momento de silencio…

Itzia: cucharita

Marina se cae al suelo y comenzó a reír y reír

Marina: dijo cucharita, Una cuchara pero…Chiquita!

Itzia: Bueno, Adiós, nos veremos pronto…


	5. Compartiendo Secretos

El extraño secreto de Danny

Hola, aquí llegué con el capítulo 5

La otra vez trate de dejarles mi correo pero otra vez no pude, por problemitas con el documento, lo voy a intentar una vez más, para los que me quieran decir algo y no puedan dejar reviews, es…

Arisbethcard pero de modo distinto, por si no salió

Arisbeth card

yahoo

com

puse separado pero ustedes pónganlo pegado, y también pongan una "arroba" antes de yahoo

Si no sale, les pido una disculpa.

Bueno, vamos con el siguiente capítulo

------------------------------------

Capítulo 5: Compartiendo secretos

Flashback:

Y al abrir la puerta Danny se quedó boquiabierto, y vio a Timmy junto a 2 hadas, y Timmy vio a las 2 hadas de Danny, ambos estaban impactados, incluso Itzia olvidó gritar "pato" al darse cuenta de lo que pasó y de su descuido. Pero Timmy y Danny no sabían que hacer, 2 secretos habían salido a la luz, solo pudieron decir…

Tienes padrinos mágicos! – Gritaron Timmy y Danny

Danny quedó aterrado¿acaso con esto perdería a sus madrinas?

Volvemos al presente:

Todo seguía en silencio, nadie sabía que decir, el momento era tan impactante y tan aterrador que nadie podía hablar.

Ah… ah… aquí no hay madrinas mágicas, quien dijo tal tontería, nosotras somos, ah… - Comenzó a decir Marina – Nosotras somos… eh… somos una cuchara y un pato – Y alzó su barita en el aire y de un "poof" Itzia y ella se transformaron en un pato verde y una cuchara morada

Ah… Cuack cuak? – Dijo el pato verde tratando de disimular, entendiendo en plan de su amiga

Si – Dijo la cuchara morada – Guau, Guau, o que rayos dicen las cucharas? – Dijo la cuchara morada que era Marina, pero era inútil, el secreto se había revelado

Es inútil chicas – Dijo Danny entre desanimado y aun impactado – El secreto se ha descubierto, Timmy sabe que tengo madrinas mágicas

Y tú sabes que yo también tengo padrinos mágicos – Dijo Timmy también algo impactado

Itzia y Marina vuelven a ser hadas

Y yo sé que esto no funcionaría – Dijo Marina – pero quise disimular, tan siquiera para intentarlo

Y yo se que debí ser más cuidadosa – Dijo Itzia – Lo siento

Y yo sé… – Dijo Cosmo – Yo se… ay, la verdad no se nada, bueno, continúen ustedes, van bien

Bueno, en cualquier momento llegará Jorgen y nos quitará a nuestras hadas – Dijo Timmy agachando la cabeza, muy triste

Danny también agacho la cabeza, tan pronto iba a perder a los seres que le habían causado tanta alegría, tan pronto iba a acabar esto, y no solo eso, si no que también se irían las hadas de Timmy y el se sintió muy mal por Timmy. Pero entonces notaron algo: Jorgen no aparecía

Oigan, porque Jorgen no aparece? – Preguntó Timmy a sus hadas

Debe estar agitando seres mágicos – Contestó Cosmo

No, el tiene razón cariño – Dijo Wanda – No a pasado nada extraño

Que es lo que tenía que pasar? – Preguntó Danny confuso a sus madrinas

Se supone que el hada más poderosa debería venir a llevarnos de vuelta a mundo mágico – Dijo Itzia, igual de confundida que todos los presentes

Veamos que dicen las reglas – Dijo Marina apareciendo el libro de reglas de un "poof" de su barita, y comenzó a leer – No veo ninguna regla u objeción¿entonces que pasa? – Y enojada por no tener respuesta aventó el libro y golpeó en la cabeza a Cosmo y este del golpe recordó algo y dijo

Quizá tenga que ver con la carta que recibimos hace una semana – Dijo Cosmo con su misma cara de despistado – El azul es un color

Que? – Dijeron todos los presentes

Si, el azul es un color muy bonito – Dijo Cosmo

No, eso no, Cual carta cariño? – Preguntó Wanda a Cosmo

Esta! – Dijo Cosmo sacando de su bolsillo una hoja de papel, doblada y maltratada, entonces Wanda la tomó en sus manos y comenzó a leerla en voz alta

Dice… - Dijo Wanda

_Queridos Cosmo y Wanda:_

_Se les informa que por ser unos de los mejores padrinos de mundo mágico, se les ha inscrito en el programa de tutores mágicos, deberán enseñarles a los padrinos mágicos; que están terminando su última prueba de la magia academia, como ser buenos padrinos mágicos. Y sus aprendices son_

_Itzia Cortés y Marina Enciso_

_Madrinas de: Danny Fhentom_

_Debido al nuevo programa, se podrá revelar el secreto de su ahijado y el de ellas para tener un mejor desempeño enseñándoles como cumplir deseos mágicos._

_Firma: la magia academia_

Valla, ya no nos pregunta nada; de que si queremos o no – Dijo Wanda

Entonces ustedes serán nuestros tutores que nos iban a dar? – Dijo Itzia

Eso parece ser – Dijo Wanda

Entonces, se puede omitir esa regla; de que se tiene que ir, porque ustedes son los tutores de mis madrinas? – Preguntó Danny, esperando cierta respuesta

Si, eso mismo – Dijo Wanda

Todos se alegraron, no tendrían que perder a sus padrinos

Yuju! – Gritó Timmy muy emocionado y contento – No los perderé, y podré compartir este secreto con mi nuevo amigo Danny

Danny no tenía palabras para describir su felicidad, estaba más que contento, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mientras, Tootie estaba en la casa de Sam

Valla! – Dijo Tootie impresionada – Eres rica, y tienes una casa enorme

Si – Dijo Sam – Pero no le digas a nadie, es un secreto

Esta bien – Dijo Tootie, pensando que Sam tendría una razón para querer mantenerlo en secreto

Ahora vamos a mi habitación, que es donde te quedarás – Dijo Sam

Al poco rato ya estaban dentro de la habitación, y Tootie con sus maletas en las manos

Ponte cómoda – Dijo Sam

Gracias – Dijo Tootie – y puso su maleta en la cama de la habitación y comenzó a desempacar, al abrir la maleta; Sam notó que tenía: fotos de Timmy, un muñeco de Timmy, peluches de Timmy, dibujos de ella y Timmy, un mechón de cabello de Timmy, y otras cosas de Timmy, prácticamente solo le faltaba tener a Timmy allí adentro

Guau – Dijo Sam impresionada – Veo que de verdad estas enamorada de ese tal Timmy

Si, yo lo amo – Dijo Tootie mientras abrazaba un peluche de Timmy

Pero el no te hace mucho caso verdad? – Dijo Sam

Si, es muy tímido con sus sentimientos – Dijo Tootie – Pero yo se que en el fondo el si me quiere

Sam solo se quedó con una tierna sonrisa, se le hacia linda esa niña, era muy tierna y podía expresar fácilmente sus sentimientos, a ella le costaba trabajo admitir las cosas, pero esta niña no temía amar, llorar, decir que tiene miedo, la admiraba, esperaba que quizá algo de ese valor que tenía Tootie, se le pegara.

Mientras, Timmy y Danny conversaban en casa de Danny, sentados en la cama de la habitación

Si, y yo deseé que todos los niños mandaran, y que mi niñera malvada tuviera cabeza de pez – Dijo Timmy a su acompañante

Woo! – Dijo Danny impresionado – Yo lo máximo que eh deseado hasta ahora es que un abusivo oliera a filete

Descuida, te enseñaré el arte de pedir deseos – Dijo Timmy – Para que así tus hadas puedan pasar la última prueba

Mientras, en esa misa habitación; solo que del otro lado, Cosmo y Wanda enseñaban a sus aprendices

Bien – Dijo Wanda – y cada vez que digan deseo…

Se cumple! – Dijeron Itzia y Marina alzando sus varitas en el aire, las cuales empezaron a brillar

Muy bien – Dijo la pelirosada – parece que ya saben lo mental, pero ahora va su prueba física

O sea… que nos vas a poner a hacer ejercicio? – Dijo una confundida Marina

Algo así – Contestó Wanda – Veremos que tan bien usan su magia, pero solo calificaremos eso cuando Danny diga la palabra: "deseo"

O cuando diga: "patatas" – Contestó Cosmo

O también cuando diga: "tomate" – Dijo Marina siguiéndole el juego a Cosmo

O cuando diga: "fideos" – Dijo Cosmo

O cuando diga: "churro!" – Dijo Marina

O cuando no diga nada – Dijo Cosmo

Un momento de Silencio

Lo que me faltaba, otro igualito a Marina – Dijo Itzia para si misma

Basta ya, ustedes dos! – regañó la pelirosada

Mientras Timmy seguía hablando con Danny, cuando se oyen las voces de los padres de Danny, que lo llamaban

Danny, ya llegamos! – Se escucho decir a Jack

Ya llegaron mis papás – Dijo Danny algo ilusionado – Ven te los presentaré – Tomó a Timmy de la muñeca y saco de la habitación corriendo

Oye, a donde lleva Firulaiz a nuestro ahijado? – Dijo Cosmo

Firulaiz? – Dijeron sorprendidas Itiza y Marina

Si, se refiere a Danny – Dijo Wanda algo desanimada

Firulaiz, No puedo creerlo – Dijo Itzia algo desanimada, sin creer la estupidez del peliverde

Yo tampoco lo creo! – Dijo Marina – Danny se cambió el nombre y no nos avisó!

Marina! – Dijo Itzia tampandocé la cara con la mano

Presente! – Dijo Marina, como si la estuvieran nombrando

Si, yo también estoy presente – Dijo el ojiverde

Cosmo! – Le grito Wanda

Precente! – Grito este – Ahora falta nombrar a Firulaiz!

Pudín! – Dijo Wanda ya bastante harta

Cucharita! – Dijo Itzia a Marina, también ya harta de las payasadas de su amiga

Cosmo y Marina se titaron al piso de la risa y comenzaron a decir entre carcajadas:

Dijo Pu y luego dijo Dín! – Gritaba Cosmo

Cucharita, una cuchara pero chiquita! – Gritaba también Marina

Itzia y Wanda solo se miraron entre si.

------------------------------------

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo, pero esta es solo la introducción a lo que muy pronto pondré aquí, claro, siempre y cuando tenga un respiro de los estudios.

Muy pronto algo inesperado saldrá, porfa dejen reviews.

Nos vemos…


	6. El viernes 13

El extraño secreto de Danny

Perdón por la demora, es que la "palabrota" computadora se me descompuso y no podía subir el episodio, aunque lo estuve escribiendo en mi libreta, nada más lo pasé y ya.

-------------------------------------

Capítulo 6: El Viernes 13

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llegó el Viernes, fue una semana divertida, Timmy llegó el Martes con Danny y aunque pudieron perder a sus padrinos... ya no había riesgo; por lo de el programa de tutores mágicos. Así que pasaron toda la semana de clases: Jugando y haciendo bromas. Todos los tutores parecían estar satisfechos con sus aprendices, pero ninguno podía comparar esa felicidad con la de Danny. El estaba más que feliz, desde que tenía a sus madrinas, parecía que su vida se resolvía sola...

Finalmente Viernes, último día en su escuela, luego podría pasar el fin de semana con Timmy y sus madrinas mágicas. El chico fantasma estaba en su cuarto, acostado en su cama durmiendo, comenzó a abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con 2 hadas traviesas flotando sobre su cama, esperando su despertar...

Buenos días tomate Phantom – Dijo Marina

Danny se enderezó en su cama, mientras se tallaba los ojos para despertar mejor, bajó su vista y vio la cama en donde dormía Timmy... bacía

Y Timmy? – Dijo Danny algo preocupado

Se esta bañando – Contestó Itzia – el se levantó mucho antes que tu, ah, también se fueron tus papás, fueron a buscar fantasmas

Si, pero no te preocupes – Dijo Marina – nosotras te haremos el desayuno

De verdad? – Dijo Danny algo entusiasmado

Si, además aun no pasan de las 10:30am – Dijo Marina – ¡aun podemos servir desayunos!

Y de un "poof" apareció una "mini-cocina" flotante, en donde Itzia y Marina se pusieron a cocinar. Itzia hacía unos deliciosos _Hot Cake_, entonces Itzia volteó para ver que cocinaba su amiga y vio: un triste intento de un emparedado; totalmente mal hecho y extrañamente estaba... quemado. No es que Marina no supiera cocinar: porque si cocina bien, era porque estaba distraída, es muy distraída, se distrae con cualquier mosquita que ve pasar.

Que es eso Marina? – Preguntó Itzia al ver el emparedado

Un emparedado – Dijo Marina

Marina... eso es todo menos un emparedado – Dijo Itzia sin creerlo – Mejor déjame esto a mi

Entonces Itzia de un "poof" apareció un conejito de peluche y se lo dio a Marina; para que jugara mientras ella arreglaba el desastre de su amiga. Y claro que Marina tomó el conejito despistadamente;: sin saber nada del plan de Itzia, pues Marina Ama a los conejitos.

Fue entonces cuando Itzia notó algo entre la lechuga agujerada y el queso quemado, había una hoja de papel doblada, cubierta con salsa que ya había caducado.

Marina, que esto? – Dijo Itzia sacando el papelito

Ah, que no es un tomate? – Dijo Marina confundida y aun abrazando a su conejito

Claro que no es un tomate – Dijo Itzia algo molesta y comenzó a abrir la carta y al leerla... puso una cara de horror – AAAAHHH – grito Itzia aterrada – Marina, Porque no me avistaste de esto?

De que? – Dijo Marina algo distraída

De esta carta! – Dijo Itzia; asustada y enojada – Cuando demonios llegó?

El martes – Dijo Marina

Y PORQUE NO ME HABISTASTE! – Dijo casi el llamas, Itzia

Pensé que eran tomates gratis a domicilio – Dijo algo nerviosa Marina

TE VOY A!... – Dijo Itzia más que furiosa y a punto de lanzarse sobre Marina. Y Marina muy asustada tomó a su conejito y voló detrás de Danny; para esconderse de su furiosa amiga

No entiendo – Dijo Danny – Que es lo que dice esa carta?

Una horrible catástrofe! – Dijo Itzia – Mi hermana... viene de visita

¿Qué? – Dijo Danny bastante sorprendido ¿su madrina tenía una hermana?

Pero antes de que Danny pudiera decir palabra, apareció de un "poof" y una nube y al quitarse el humo... se pudo ver a una simpática hada que llevaba unas maletas en ambas manos.

Hermana! – Dijo la llegada, lanzándose a los brazos de Itzia

Ay, No, Yaxal! – Dijo Itzia algo molesta

Yaxal es la hermana menor de Itzia, tiene el cabello negro, peinado en 2 colitas con 3 pequeñitos mechones justo en el partido, su pelo le llega hasta los hombros, ojos cafés muy... oscuros, delgada, piel morena claro y le llega como hasta apenas a el cuello a Itzia (de la estatura). Vestía una falda chord medio de color dorada, con una blusa de manga larga de color blanco y las ligas que sujetaban su cabello eran doradas.

Yaxal... ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ? – Dijo Itzia separando a su hermanita de ella

Como, acaso no recibiste mi carta? – Dijo Yaxal

Si, la recibí – Dijo Itzia muy molesta – El problema es que desgraciadamente no la recibí a tiempo – Y vio a Marina con una mirada de "venganza", que hizo temblar a Marina y esconderse más atrás de Danny.

Hola, mucho gusto Yaxal, yo soy Danny: el ahijado de tu hermana – Dijo Danny tratando de ser cortés, después de todo, era la hermana de su querida madrina

Mucho gusto "Tomatito", por fin nos conocemos – Dijo Yaxal con una sonrisa

Ay, no, otra! – Dijo Danny tapándose la cara, ¿enserio tenía cara de tomate, ya todo el mundo le decía así, ahora no podría comer a gusto algún tomate, pues pensaría que se estaba comiendo a el mismo o que es un caníbal – Ni hablar – Dijo Danny resignándose, después de todo, quizá sea un buen apodo, quizá...

Yaxal, quieres ahora decirme porque viniste – Dijo Itzia aun algo molesta

Pues porque tenía miedo – Dijo Yaxal medio temblando

Miedo? – Dijo Marina confundida medio saliendo de detrás de Danny – de que tenías miedo, otra vez Itzia te iba a comer porque enviaste correos electrónicos a su novio fingiendo ser ella?

Marina! – La regañó Itzia – Quieta o rasuro a tu conejo! -

Marina solo abrazó más a su conejito y se volvió a esconder detrás de Danny

Ahora dime a que es lo que le temes Yaxal – Dijo Itzia

Que no has visto el calendario? – Dijo Yaxal – Hoy es VIERNES 13!

AAAA, VIERNES 13? – Dijeron Itzia y Marina muy asustadas, para después entrar en pánico y volar por toda la habitación asustadas. Danny solo veía a sus Madrinas gritar como locas: "es viernes 13", "es el fin", "no estaba preparada", "¿qué vamos a hacer?" 

Que pasa en viernes 13? – Preguntó Danny

No has oído que el viernes 13 es de mala suerte? – Dijo Itzia medio calmándose, pero aun asustada

Si – Dijo Danny aun sin comprender

Pues es cierto, en viernes 13 salen unos seres llamados: "Anti-Padrinos" y vienen a causar maldades a este mundo – Dijo Marina también calmándose un poco

Que son los anti-padrinos? – Siguió preguntando Danny

Son nuestras partes contrarias, como nuestros gemelos malvados – Dijo Itzia

Son el tomate podrido de la cosecha – Dijo Marina asustadita

Son tomates? – Dijo Danny aun sin comprender

No, solo son nuestras contra partes malignas – Dijo Itzia

Ah, ya entiendo – Dijo Danny ya comprendiendo la situación

Pero lo malo es que el año pasado le hicimos una travesura a la Anti-Marina y a la Anti-Itzia, y tal vez quieran vengarse! – Dijo Marina algo preocupada

Que? – Dijo Danny algo asustado, iban a lastimar a sus madrinas, eso no lo iba a permitir - Ningún Anti-Ser va a tocar ni un solo cabello de mis madrinas! – Dijo algo molesto

Pero antes de que nadie más pudiera decir palabra apareció una nube de "anti-poof". Y todos voltearon asustados. Y al quitarse la nube se ve fijamente a... Anti-Marina y Anti-Itzia.

Ay! – Gritó Marina son las "Antis" – Dijo asustada

Ya te hemos dicho que no nos llames así! – Dijeron las dos Anti-madrinas muy molestas

La Anti-Itzia tenía una ropa totalmente maltratada y mal combinada, parecía un trapo, toda despeinada y con cara de... ah... ¿súper distraída, y la vez una cara de "la niña más niña del mundo", y... digamos que le teme a todo, es mala en los deportes y muy llorona. Mientras que la Anti-Marina vestía un chord de piel negra, con un saco también de piel (era obvio, puesto que Marina va en contra de usar pieles) y unos tacones altísimos. Tenía una mirada fría y sin una gota de dulzura, y tenía 4 aretes colocados en su oreja izquierda y tenía lentes iguales a los de Marina, solo que estos eran pupi-lentes. Y una cualidad que las dos tenían en común era: que eran enemigas a muerte y que no estaban traumadas con ninguna palabra como "cucharita" o "pato".

Vinimos a tomar venganza sobre lo del año pasado – Dijo la Anti-Marina con una mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera

Ah... si... y si no les importa, queremos hacerles mucho daño... si?... por... por... por favor – Comenzó a decir Anti-Itzia, temblando y demasiado desconfiada de si misma

Y si nos negamos! – Grito Itzia cubriendo a su amiga y a su hermana, y casi atacando a Anti-Itzia

Bueno, bueno... señora grandota... pero no me pegue, bua, bua, bua!-Comenzó a llorar Anti-Itzia y corrió a esconderse tras Anti-Marina, a cual solo se tapo la cara avergonzada y luego Tomo a Anti-Itzia del cuello, y medio estrangulándola, le dijo...

Escucha incompetente! – Dijo Muy molesta Anti-Marina – No tenemos tiempo para tus "gallinadas", ni tus payasadas, vinimos a vengarnos y eso es lo que haremos, tu eres la peor persona que conozco, así que hagamos esto rápido para poder alejarme de ti lo antes posible, así que canta!

Cantar? – Dijeron Itzia y Marina asustadas, y adivinando el plan de las "Antis", verán, Itzia es una magnifica cantante, con una voz muy bonita y talentosa para la música, así que supongo que ya se imaginarán que la Anti-Itzia es...

DeeeeE... lLA... CiiErRa MoREna...CielItO...LiNDo... – Comenzó a Cantar Anti-Itzia horriblemente. Que hizo que todos se taparan los oídos y cerraran los ojos del dolor, y también rompió la ventana del cuarto de Danny, entre otras cosas de vidrio... y algunas otras cosas que no eran de vidrio.

Excelente! – Dijo Anti-Marina, y se acercó a Itzia y Marina, las cuales, por taparse los oídos, no pudieron defenderse y les quitó sus varitas, para luego con las mismas, encerrarlas en un costal mágico.

Rayos! – Decía Itzia adentro del costal con Marina – Encerradas con nuestra propia mágica

Itzia, quita tu zapato de mi boca! – Dijo Marina

Danny y Yaxal apenas alcanzaron a ver lo que pasó cuando de un movimiento de sus varitas, y un "anti-poof", Las "Antis" y sus madrinas... desaparecieron.

No! – Grito Danny muy asustado y parándose de golpe, y comenzó a revisar en la habitación – No, por favor, no se las lleven, Itzia, Marina, No! – Danny se hincó en el suelo muy triste y a punto de llorar – No... se supone que yo debía cuidarlas de esas Anti-Seres – Dijo agachando la cabeza.

Danny... – Comenzó a Decir Yaxal

Pero antes de que pudiera reanimarlo, la puerta del baño se abre y sale Timmy con Cosmo y Wanda detrás de el, tenían unos flotadores y trajes de baño

Je je je – Dijo Timmy – Gracias por convertir mi aburrida hora del baño en una súper fiesta en piscina

No hay problema Timmy – Dijo Cosmo y alzando su varita, todos volvieron a tener su ropa normal. Fue entonces que Timmy volteó al frente y vio: a Danny arrepentido en el piso junto a un hada que el no conocía, las cosas rotas y que... Marina e Itzia no estaban.

¿Qué paso? – Dijo Timmy acercándoseles

Si Firulaiz, que ocurrió? – Dijo Cosmo

Se llevaron a Itzia y Marina – Dijo en shock Danny

¿Qué, ¿quiénes? – Dijo Timmy algo asustado

Sus anti-seres! – Dijo Yaxal

Los anti-seres, es cierto, hoy es Viernes 13! – Gritaron Cosmo, Wanda y Timmy

Ey, y tu quien eres? – Dijo Wanda

Soy la hermana de Itzia, me llamo Yaxal – Dijo Yaxal, pero algo presurosa, porque sabía que ese no era el momento de dar presentaciones

Se han ido... lo único que mantenía mi ánimo – Dijo Danny aun en shock

Danny... – Dijo Yaxal preocupada

Oye, nadie se llevará a cucharita y a patito! – Dijo Cosmo molesto

Es cierto Cosmo! – Dijo Timmy y corrió a sacar algo de su mochila... eran unos lentes para ver Anti-padrinos – Vamos a salvar a Itzia y Marina! – Dijo Timmy muy decidido poniéndose los lentes

Mientras... en una oscura parte del anti-mundo, dos seres malignos se dirigían a lo que parecía ser... una mansión, una mansión muy lujosa. Adentro, las "Antis" aventaron a Itzia y Marina del costal, asiéndolas caer en el piso, y con un movimiento rápido de su anti-varitas las amarraron de las muñecas, con las manos al frente.

Oigan! – Dijeron Itzia y Marina sintiéndose inútiles, de por si no tenían magia para combatirlas y las habían amarrado y no podrían defenderse en lo absoluto.

Muy bien bobo, ya hicimos el paso uno, ahora dinos que sigue para nuestra venganza – Dijo Anti-Marina a la oscuridad de la habitación

Paciencia dama – Se escuchó entre la oscuridad, seguido de unos pasos, alguien se acercaba – Después de todo... no puedes apresurar al mayor genio maligno de mundo mágico o si? – Dijo saliendo de las sombras... AntiCosmo

A Marina, aun amarrada se le aparecen corazoncitos por todas partes, - Ay, que guapo, envuélvanmelo que me lo llevo! – Dijo babeando por el recién llegado

Por favor pequeña ignorante, ten compostura – Dijo AntiCosmo algo apenado y a la vez molesto

Yo te conozco – Dijo Itzia – eres el AntiCosmo, el mayor genio maligno de la historia -

Y el más guapo también – Dijo Marina aun en su nube

AntiCosmo solo rodó los ojos

Pero que estas haciendo con Anti-Marina y Anti-Itzia – Dijo Itzia sin comprender

Que no es obvio? – Dijo AntiCosmo – Las voy a ayudar a vengarse de ustedes

¿Qué nos harás? – Dijo Itzia algo temerosa

Con migo has lo que quieras – Dijo la enamoradiza Marina, a lo que Itzia solo respondió con un "porque es mi mejor amiga?"

Porque me enteré de que Cosmo y Wanda eran sus tutores mágicos, y... digamos que es mi forma de vengarme de algo que me hicieron hace no mucho tiempo... además, porque debo explicarles esto a ustedes dos sesos de bambú? – Dijo AntiCosmo

Porque me encanta tu acento y tu forma de hablar – Dijo Marina medio derritiéndose. AntiCosmo solo volvió a rodar los ojos

Mientras, Danny se había transformado en fantasma, llevando a Timmy en su espalda mientras volaban buscando a sus madrinas, seguidos de Cosmo, Wanda y Yaxal

No las veo – Dijo Timmy con sus lentes especiales para buscar anti-seres – No están en ninguna parte de la ciudad

Pero debemos encontrarlas – Dijo Danny preocupado – Las anti-madrinas las raptaron en un costal

Ey... espera un minuto – Dijo Timmy – Como rayos viste que las raptaron si los humanos no podemos ver anti-seres

Yo... – Dijo Danny sorprendido, el no sabía que los humanos no podían ver los anti-seres, era por eso que Timmy llevaba esos extraños lentes – No se... quizá fueron mis poderes fantasmales y las pude ver

Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermanita y a su atolondrada mejor amiga – Dijo Yaxal

Pero no están en ninguna parte de la ciudad – Dijo Wanda – deben estar en el anti-mundo

Pero ese lugar esta infestado de anti-seres – Dijo Cosmo – y es enorme, como encontraremos a las madrinas de Firulaiz?

Tendremos que pedirle ayuda a alguien – Dijo Yaxal decidida – Y se exactamente a quien pedírsela...

Luego...

A mi? – Dijo Willbruce sorprendido – Pedirme ayuda, pero que paso?

Todos estaban en un árbol que estaba frente a la casa de Tucker, el ahijado de Will

Es que han secuestrado a Itzia y Marina – Dijo Danny

Que? – Dijo Willbruce furioso – Nadie secuestrará a mi novia y a su atolondrada amiga, vamos por esas "Antis"

Pero... y si Tucker te necesita o algo? – Dijo Wanda algo insegura de la decisión de Willbruce

Descuida, esta muy entretenido ahora – Dijo Will

Con que? – Dijo Danny confundido

Te digo que no! – Se oyó la voz de Tucker, y todos los presentes voltearon a su habitación y vieron a AJ y a Tucker muy raros.

Te digo que los volteos computalisticos resisten más en una memoria de 10gm – Dijo Tucker

Si, pero los 10gm no aguantarían el volteo de una descarga grande internetica, por eso es conveniente usar un regulador de memoria aparte en CD, El 3:A no le llegaría a los talones con eso – Dijo AJ

Se a estado peleando con AJ para ver quien es más inteligente – Explicó Willbruce – ... y va ganando AJ

Bien, entonces podrás ayudarnos? – Dijo Yaxal algo alegre

Claro k si, vamos por mi chica! y por su atolondrada amiga! – Dijo Willbruce decidido

Muy bien, vamos a buscarlas! – Dijo Timmy ajustándose los lentes para ver Anti-seres

Pero... en donde? – Dijo Danny

Pues, en el único lugar donde las encontraremos... El anti-mundo – Dijo Timmy

En Marcha! – Animó Yaxal

Todos los padrinos y madrinas presentes, alzaron sus varitas y desaparecieron en un "poof – heroico". Pero... ¿llegarán a Tiempo?

Continuará...

-------------------------------------

Uuu... la verdad no lo quería dejar en continuará pero ya no me quedó espacio para lo demás, no se pierdan el siguiente episodio.

Saludos a:

Chio: Que Weno que ya te atreviste a leer la historia, y recuerda que es su clon, no me mates. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, aquí ta tu regalo

Alexandra: je, je, aquí ya llego el siguiente capítulo "gemelita" XD. Y contáctame por medio de MP para lo de tu ayuda con los fic´s.

Emilie: Gracias por seguir la historia Emilie, Itzia te dedica un "pato"

Emilie y Alexandra: no se vayan a perder la historia, puesto k habrá una sorpresa para ustedes dos...

Itzia: no me mates enana, ya aquí esta el capítulo

Weno, sigan dejando sus menajes, también si no pueden dejar mensajes, pues déjenlos en mi página web, en el foro, en la parte de "la creadora" para los k me quieran decir cosas. (pueden ver mi página web desde mi perfil)

Nos vemos...


	7. Pelea en el AntiMundo

El extraño secreto de Danny

Aquí ya, con el capítulo 7

-------------------------------------

Capítulo 7: Pelea en el Anti-Mundo

Itzia y Marina se encontraban en una especie de calabozo en el sótano, encerradas en una celda, Itzia trataba de romper los barrotes golpeándolos, pero parecía que lo único que se estaban rompiendo... eran sus huesos

Ay, maldición, esto está muy duro incluso para mi! – Dijo Itzia sobando su mano – Pero debemos salir de aquí

Por que te quieres ir, aquí hay buena compañía... – Dijo Marina con un montón de corazoncitos a su alrededor, aun tenía la mente perdida en: AntiCosmo

Marina, ahora no es momento para babear por un anti-ser – Dijo Itzia molesta – Debemos salir de aquí, Danny nos necesita – y dicho esto comenzó a jalar otra vez los barrotes, puesto que sin sus varitas no podían usar magia

"Danny nos necesita", eso hizo despertar a Marina, a ella le gustaba mucho AntiCosmo pero este no era el momento, era cierto lo que decía Itzia, quizá Danny necesite su ayuda, así que despertando del enamoradizo trance, y comenzó a ayudar a Itzia a jalar los barrotes, pero... sin resultado alguno

Mientras, el chico fantasma quedaba asombrado frente a la puerta del Anti-Mundo

Woo... – Dijo Danny, aun convertido en fantasma – Este es el anti-mundo?

Si – Contestó Timmy – Pero será muy difícil entrar allí, bueno, por lo menos no le toca hoy la guardia a Jorgen Von Estrangulo

Y quien es ese? – Dijo Danny

El hada más poderosa de mundo mágico – Dijo Cosmo

Ah..., y bueno... ¿que haremos para entrar allí, debemos salvar a Itzia y a Marina – Dijo Danny preocupándose nuevamente

Bueno... podríamos entrar nomás, nadie esta vigilando pero... adentro esta repleto de anti-seres, y nos podrían atrapar – Dijo Timmy

Entonces necesitaremos un disfraz para que no nos reconozcan – Dijo Yaxal

Disfraz? – Preguntaron todos confusos

Si! – Dijo Yaxal y alzando su varia les puso a todos una tiara en la cabeza

Una Tiara? – Dijo Willbruce – Ocultaremos nuestra identidad con una tiara?

Si! – Dijo Yaxal – Y hace juego ¿no lo crees?

Bueno... si, hace juego pero... digo, no, Yaxal, no tenemos tiempo para bromas debemos salvarlas! – Dijo Willbruce molestándose de nuevo.

No, Yaxal tiene razón – Dijo Timmy – Aunque no lo creas, con estas tiaras no nos podrán reconocer, así que... ¡Al anti-mundo! – Dijo Timmy acomodándose los lentes para ver anti-seres (Day, ya van muchas veces que se ajusta los lentes, creo que le quedan grandes XD)

Mientras Itzia y Marina seguían tratando de romper las bardas

Pato! – Grito Itzia para luego arrojar todo su peso contra los barrotes, pero no pudo moverlos ni un centímetro – Pato! – Volvió a gritar y a aventarse, pero nada – PPPAAAAATTTTOOOOO – Se lanzó por último pero sin conseguirlo – Esto es inútil, ni con el Pato Donal, lograríamos romper esto.

Fue entonces que se oyeron unos pasos.

Alguien viene – Dijo Marina algo asustada, pero luego puso una mirada de enamoradiza – Ojalá que sea AntiCosmo – Itzia solo se tapó la cara.

Oigan, no estará por aquí el traje que me hace ver como una modelo flacucha? – Se oyó una voz con un acento extrañamente ...¿campirano?

Ah? – Itzia y Marina voltearon y vieron que la persona que se acercaba era... AntiWanda, la cual tenía una mirada enojada y buscaba a todos lados algo

Donde lo habrán metido? – Dijo AntiWanda

Quien eres tu? – Dijo Marina

Soy AntiWanda, esposa del lindo y precioso AntiCosmo – Dijo AntiWanda medio presumiendo

Wuau, AntiCosmo tiene una esposa? – Dijo Itzia sorprendida

No por mucho tiempo... en seguida me encargo de ella – Dijo Marina muerta de celos y alzando sus mangas como si fuera a golpear a alguien

Marina, tranquila – Dijo Itzia y luego se le acercó a Su amiga para susurrarle "quizá ella nos pueda sacar de aquí" y con eso Marina se calmó un poco

Valla, porque están encerradas en esa celas? – Dijo AntiWanda, como si no supiera nada del asunto

Ah... Bueno – Comenzó a decir Itzia, pensando en como podrían salir de allí – Veráz, somos de la compañía "Modelos Flacuchas que no Comen" y venimos a verte para ver si calificas para ello

En serio? – Dijo AntiWanda sorprendida

Si, pero tienes que sacarnos de aquí, una buena "Modelo Flacucha" sabe como sacar a las madrinas de una celda en el sótano de un genio maligno – Dijo Marina entendiendo el plan de Itzia

En serio, ay, que bueno, menos mal que siempre traigo las llaves de todas las cerraduras de la casa – Dijo AntiWanda sonriendo y sacando un juego de llaves, al cual, Marina e Itzia sonrieron

Mientras Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Willbruce y Yaxal, caminaban por las calles del anti-mundo y ningún anti-ser, los miraba con miradas extrañas, es más, hasta les pasaban saludando diciendo "buenas anti-tardes", oye, tu no ibas en mi "anti-escuela"

Increíble que no nos reconozcan – Dijo Danny

Lo vez, ese es el poder de una tiara de azúcar, color azul cielo – Dijo Cosmo – Valla, una vez más eso no fue nada masculino

Y como encontraremos la casa de AntiCosmo, tu sabes donde queda Timmy? – Dijo Danny

No – Dijo Timmy

Entonces deberíamos preguntarle a alguien – Dijo Yaxal

Que, claro que no? – Se quejó Timmy – Quien sería tan idiota como para preguntar...

Disculpe señor, sabe donde vive AntiCosmo – Dijo Cosmo deteniendo a un anti-ser, pero no cualquier anti-ser, este tenía un traje gris azulado, nada colorido, con el cabello bien lacio y hacia atrás, sus orejas no eran picudas, debido a que su Anti-parte, si las tenía picudas, este era... Anti-Winky

Cielos, es Anti-Winky – Dijo Wanda algo sorprendida

Mmm... me pareces conocido – Dijo Anti-Winky mirando a Cosmo – Pero esa tiara me hace dudar, bueno, no importa, la casa de AntiCosmo esta pasando el Anti-Parque, en la zona de atrás, dando la vuelta en la anti-esquina, no hay pierde. Perderse camino a la casa de AntiCosmo es como confundir una epidemia mortal con una banda de rock – Dicho esto Anti-Winky desapareció de un Anti-Poof

Cielos, de verdad que es Anti-Winky – Dijo Timmy pensándolo un poco – Bueno, ya sabemos a donde ir, así que adelante!

Mientras, en la mansión de AntiCosmo, este se encontraba bebiendo una taza de te frente a la chimenea, en la habitación de arriba, sentado en un sillón cuando de repente oyó detrás de el "dinos donde esta la salida ahora, ceso de bambú!", Al instante AntiCosmo escupió todo su te y volteó con una mirada de odio hacia donde venía la voz, para encontrarse con Itzia y Marina, liberadas y listas para defenderse, puesto que ya tenían sus varitas

Si, y si no es mucha molestia... ¿me acompañarías a casa? – Dijo Marina otra vez perdiéndose en su enamoradizo trance y soltando corazones por todos lados

Marina, concéntrate! – Dijo Itzia regañándola

Como lograron escaparse de mi celda? – Dijo AntiCosmo muy molesto y con odio – Y también sus varitas, como las obtuvieron?

Fácil, Anti-Wanda nos las dio después de abrirnos la celda – Dijo Itzia burlona

Rayos, ¿¡Que acaso Anti-Wanda no puede hacer algo inteligente aunque sea una vez en su vida? – Dijo AntiCosmo tapándose la cara - Creo que iré preparando el divorcio...

Si! – Dijo Marina – Ah... quiero decir, no es para tanto

Bien damitas, que sorpresa, han escapado, pero yo no estoy solo en este cometido – Dijo AntiCosmo, y de la nada aparecieron de un "anti-poof" Anti-Marina y Anti-Itzia, apuntando sus varitas a sus contrapartes

Atrápenlas! – Dijo AntiCosmo y las "antis" se lanzaron a sus contrapartes

Mientras, un chico fantasma tocaba la puerta de la mansión de AntiCosmo

Aquí es no? – Dijo Danny

Si, pero tenemos que tocar? - Dijo Timmy – Nos van a descubrir!

Ay... que no tienes modales Timoteo – Dijo Yaxal

Es Timothy! – Se quejó el chico dientón

Como sea! – Dijo Danny hartándose, pero entonces, la puerta se abrió, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás y se vio que salía...

Anti-Juannísimo? – Gritaron los presentes

No que era la casa de AntiCosmo? – Se quejó Danny

Si, aquí vive mi amo, porque?... ¿quiénes son ustedes, ¿y de donde sacaron estas tiaras tan bonitas? – Dijo Anti-Juannísimo

Ah... somos de la compañía "Modelos flacuchas" – Dijo Yaxal. Y al instante salió Anti-Wanda comiendo un emparedado con sus pies, como si fuera un mono

Ay, ya estan aquí, pase la prueba verdad? – Dijo Anti-Wanda con la boca llena

Ah... Si – Dijo Willbruce con algo de asco – Pero debemos hablar con tu esposo para los términos del contrato

Claro, pasen, esta en la habitación de arriba, y por cierto... que bonitas tiaras, yo también usaré una? – Dijo Anti-Wanda, a lo que todos rodaron los ojos. Pero entonces se oyeron los gritos de Itzia y Marina

Itzia, Marina! – Gritó Danny para luego salir volando a toda velocidad tras sus madrinas

Danny, espérame! – Le gritó Timmy y salió corriendo detrás de el igual que todos

Mientras, en la habitación de arriba Anti-Itzia y Anti-Marina, tenían sujetadas cada una a sus contrapartes con unas cuerdas de magia negra, que les impedía defenderse.

Ahora ya si te tengo amante de los conejos! – Dijo Anti-Marina viendo a Marina con una mirada maligna

Suéltame ya, oye hago puré! – Amenazaba Itzia a Anti-Itzia, la cual temblaba aterrada

Dame eso! – Le quitó la cuerda Anti-Marina a Anti-Itzia para sujetarla ella – No valla a ser que en tu cobardía la sueltes Anti-Itzia!

Listas mis secuaces, a llegado la hora de vencer a nuestras 2 imprudencias – Dijo AntiCosmo apuntando su varita a Las amarradas. Cuando de repente, la puerta se abre y entra un chico fantasma

No! – Grito Danny y usando uno de sus rayos de energía le dispara a Anti-Marina, la cual sale volando, soltando las cuerdas que sujetaban a sus madrinas, las cuales quedaron liberadas

Si! – Grito Itzia

Oye, pero quien rayos eres tu? – Dijo Marina

Que? – Dijo Danny – Oh, si, cierto – Se quita la tiara, e Itzia y Marina sonríen y corren a abrazarlo

Danny, te extrañamos! – Dijeron las 2

Yo también – Dijo Danny – Aunque solo las secuestraron por 3 Horas

Todos los demás entraron a la habitación y vieron conmovidos esta escena, quitándose sus tiaras, pero Willbruce apuntó con su varita a Anti-Marina y Anti-Itzia

Ustedes me las pagarán por lo que quisieron hacerle a mi novia! – Dijo Willbruce

Bien, Intenta vencernos – Dijo Anti-Marina muy segura de si misma mientras Anti-Itzia temblaba detrás de ella

Entonces todos se ponen en guardia, y Marina e Itzia recogen sus varias del suelo para defenderse también, y comienza disparos de magia. Uno le callo a Cosmo convirtiéndolo en tortuga

Venganza!... Venganza!... – Decía Cosmo arrastrándose para llegar a su varita

Otro le calló a Wanda aclarando sus cabellos

Ah, a mi me gustan más oscuros! – Se quejó esta y disparó con más fuerza

Disparos y disparos de magia, incluso Anti-Itzia disparaba, pero algo asustada e insegura, era un alboroto, cuando de repente, se abre la puerta y entra Anti-Wanda entre los disparos, comiendo aun su Emparedado

Oigan, pues que clase de sesión de fotografía es esta? – Dijo Anti-Wanda. Cuando de repente un disparo le cae a su emparedado... quemándolo completamente y destruyendo la mayoría de sus ingredientes a cosas podridas, Anti-Wanda quedó aterrada – No! – Comenzó a lamentarse – Era tan puro y delicioso, que cruel destino, el era perfecto, desde su jamón hasta los pepinos, no!

Day, es cierto – Dijo Itzia deteniendo su pelea para ver el escándalo de Anti-Wanda – Hasta parece que lo cocinó Marina, y eso si es trágico

Oye! – Se quejó Marina, pero entonces Itzia apareció un conejito de felpa y se lo dio, haciendo que Marina olvidar hasta su nombre

Pero entonces Anti-Wanda levantó su mirada, tenía fuego en los ojos, "vengaré al emparedado!" pensó y disparó con todas sus fuerzas al aire, dándole a Anti-Marina y Anti-Itzia, encerrándolas en una burbuja a prueba de magia. Dejándolas inmóviles, todos festejaron la victoria, aunque allá sido Anti-Wanda la que las venció

Si! – Festejaron todos

Demonios! – Dijeron las Antis muy molestas – Volverán a saber de nosotras! – Dicho esto las sombras las cubrieron, lo que era extraño, si la burbuja era a prueba de magia, ¿quién las ayudó a salir, quizá... alguien más estaba involucrado en esto

Más tarde todos iban saliendo de la casa de AntiCosmo

Que bueno que terminó – Dijo Timmy

Si, pero... aun no entiendo algo – Dijo Danny - ¿Qué broma fue la que les hicieron para que trataran de vengarse así?

Ah... les hicimos creer que iban a salir en una revista de modelos flacuchas – Dijo Itzia, lo que hizo que a todos les rodada una gotita por la nuca

Un momento! – Dijo Wanda – Nos olvidamos de AntiCosmo!

Descuida, seguro que escapó en alguna clase de termo a Texas – Dijo Marina saliendo de la casa con un costal cargando

Oye! – Dijo Itzia - ¿Qué traes en ese costal?

Nada – Dijo Marina rodando los ojos – Solo un regalo

Saquéenme de aquí sesos de bambú! – Se oyó adentro de el saco, la voz de AntiCosmo

Marina! – Le gritaron todos

Cucharita! – Le dijo Itzia

Ja ja... no me amenaces con una cuchara! – Marina comenzó a correr y todos detrás de ella para quitarle el costal donde llevaba a AntiCosmo

Todo volvía a la normalidad... excepto ciertas dudas sobre esta conspiración, ¿quién ayudó al último a las Antis? ¿Por qué AntiCosmo estaba involucrado, quizá estas dudas se aclaren más adelante

Pero volvemos a la normalidad, Itzia se encuentra reparando el emparedado de Marina, cuando se da cuenta de había una revista entre el pan

Y esto? – Dijo Curiosa Itzia, lo que hizo que todos se arrimaran a ver, y se encontraron con... Anti-Wanda modelando un traje de emparedado, en la revista "Modelos flacuchas"

No lo puedo creer – Dijo Marina

Si, y así se anuncia – Dijo por último Cosmo, para luego guiñar el ojo

-------------------------------------

Je je, ya listo este capítulo, en realidad este capítulo se adentra a la verdadera historia de mi fic... uyy... que tensión, Los personajes que vieron en este capítulo los volverán a ver pronto, prepárense

Ahora atendamos a los que me han apoyado tanto para la historia

**Itzia:** Je je, ojalá que vengas a mi casa pronto patito, así podremos planear el siguiente capítulo juntas

-Nombres y apodos de uno de mis foros favoritos-

**Crocker:** gracias por poner mi fic en tu foro, je je, me sentí algo halagada

**AntiCosmo:** espero que ya no te mate la tensión, y que te haya gustado la continuación, descuida AntiCosmo volverá a aparecer... estate al pendiente

-Los del fiction y amigos-

**Alexanda y Emilie:** gracias por seguirme la pista en la historia, pronto su sorpresa, espero no decepcionarlas...

**Martín Rottwiler:** Que weno que te alla gustado, gracias por los consejos para los reviews los tomaré en cuenta

**haylin(I love danny phantom):** Je je, bienvenida al grupo de admiradores de la historia, me alegra que ya le guste a tanta gente

**Crow Raven:** Descuida, no hay problema con que te atrasaras en dejar tu opinión, me alegra que te aya gustado, por cierto, he leidó algunas historias tuyas estan chidas

Los veo en el capítulo 8


	8. Romances de Invierno

El extraño secreto de Danny

Ya llegué con el capítulo 8, algo nuevo nacerá en mi fic, ah, y una súper noticia en la parte de abajo, léanla hasta el final.

-------------------------------------

Capítulo 8: Romances de Invierno

1 Mes después de lo ocurrido con las Anti-Madrinas...

Timmy corría desesperado por todo el parque, no quería parar, no quería ni siquiera voltear hacia atrás, pues sabía que venía detrás de el para atraparlo y... ¿besarlo?

Timmy, Timmy, Ven amor mío! – Dijo Tootie correteando a Timmy por el parque

Ah, aléjate, estas loca! – Dijo Timmy corriendo más fuerte

Si, pero loca por ti mi amor! – Dijo Tootie también acelerando el paso

Je je, veo que tu asignada quiere mucho al mío – Dijo Danny a Sam, estaban sentados en una banca, ese día habían traído a sus asignados a divertirse al parque, aunque hacía un poco de frío, pues el invierno llegaba

Si, eso creo – Dijo Sam con una gotita en la cabeza

De repente Danny posó su mirada en Sam, "se ve muy linda" pensó y sus mejillas se tornaron de un tono rosa

Pasa algo Danny? – Dijo Sam notando el extraño comportamiento de Danny

No, nada – Dijo Danny más sonrojado y mirando al suelo, quería decirle lo que sentía a Sam, de verdad quería, pero... ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

Mientras, detrás de un montón de árboles, los padrinos mágicos de Timmy y las madrinas de Danny, veían como corría Timmy de Tootie, estaban en su forma de hada, con tantos árboles nadie los vería.

Cielos, es rápido – Dijo Cosmo algo sorprendido

Si y Tootie también es buena, mira como corren – Dijo Wanda

A mi me parecen lindos, no lo crees Marina?... Marina?... Marina? – Dijo Itzia notando que su mejor amiga no estaba

Luz bonita... – Se oyó la voz de Marina en una especie de transe, todos elevaron la vista y vieron a Marina dirigiéndose a una de esas lámparas de electricidad para matar a los insectos, hipnotizada por la luz

Marina, no! – Intentó llegar a tiempo Itzia, pero Marina estaba demasiado apartada para alcanzar a salvarla

Bonita Luz... – Dijo Marina para luego lanzarse a abrazar la lámpara, cuando de la nada, alguien la toma en brazos y la eleva más, alejándola de la luz, Itzia se detuvo y sonrío al ver que su amiga estaba a salvo y al ver quien había sido el rescatante

Valla, acaso siempre tengo que salvarte de todo conejito? – Dijo el rescatante con Marina en sus brazos, la cual, parecía ya haber despertado de su transe

Hola Marc! – Dijo Marina alegre al ver al rescatante

Marc es un amigo de Marina, se conocen desde la infancia. Marc es: Rubio, de piel algo blanca, ojos azules, viste: unos pantalones con una chaqueta negra en sima de su blusa roja. El también es un padrino mágico, es muy bueno y amable, aunque algunas ocasiones se vuelve súper rebelde. Quiere mucho a Marina pero... digamos que la quiere más que solo como amiga... (si es que me entienden)

Marc y Marina bajaron a donde estaban los demás, Marc ya bajando a Marina

Conejito, quien es conejito? – Dijo Cosmo algo confundido al notar como Marc había llamado a Marina

A si le decimos a veces a Marina – Explicó Itzia

Y quien eres tu? – Dijo Wanda viendo a Marc

Ah, lo siento, mi nombre es Marc, soy amigo de Marina e Itzia – Dijo Marc explicando

Y a ti como rayos te dicen, porque ya me cansé! – Dijo Cosmo molestándose – Al chico fantasma le dicen Tomate, A Itzia le dicen patito, Marina es un conejito, ya me arte, entonces yo que soy, una lechuga?

Pero antes de que siguiera quejándose, Wanda le tapó la boca – Amm... Con eso quiso decir "mucho gusto en conocerte" – Dijo Wanda corrigiendo el error de modales de Cosmo

También me da gusto conocerlos – Dijo Marc

Que gusto que estés aquí! – Dijo Marina muy alegre lanzándose a los brazos de Marc – Ya te extrañaba – Las mejillas de Marc se tornaron en rojo, Itzia solo vio con sonrisa pícara el momento... algo estaba tramando

Marina se separó algo de Marc, pero abrazándolo del cuello mientras ponía una linda sonrisa. Marc solo se sonrojó el doble

Oh! Genial! – Se quejó Cosmo con sarcasmo – Otro Tomate... lo que nos faltaba, ahora haremos un mercado o que?

Pero Antes de que Marc pudiera seguir convirtiéndose en Tomate... Timmy llegó de golpe atravesando un arbusto y se dirigió a sus Padrinos

Deseo... Deseo... – Comenzó a balbucear Timmy – Deseo que aparezca un novio para Tootie! – Dijo por último, sin pensarlo, lo dijo solo para tratar de que Tootie no se lo comiera vivo... literalmente hablando

Cosmo y Wanda se miraron entre si y luego alzaron sus varitas y apareció una nube de un "poof", al quitarse... se notó silencio, Tootie ya no perseguía a Timmy, o más bien, Tootie ya no estaba. Timmy dio un suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer al suelo, entonces las hadas presentes se les acercaron

Oye, y quien es este castor disfrazado de niño? – Dijo Marc viendo a Timmy

Lo ven, si es un castor – Dijo Marina

Oye! Y el quien es? – Dijo Timmy viendo a Marc, pero aun sin levantarse

Solo es un amigo – Dijo Itzia – Se llama Marc, pero olvida las presentaciones por ahora... acaso no te preocupa lo que le pasó a Tootie?

Descuida, debe estar con un chico, je je, pobre del que le toco – Dijo Timmy

Pero... ¿no que no podíamos controlar el amor? – Dijo Marina confundida

No, no podemos, pero podemos aparecer candidatos, lo hicimos una vez con una chica llamada Vicky y un chico llamado Ricki – Explicó Wanda

Oye Timmy, ya es tarde, vámonos! – Se oyó la Voz de Danny llamando a Timmy – Ven Timmy, Ven, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy

Ven Timmy, Ven, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy? – Se quejó Timmy – Que creé que soy, un perro?

Vamos Timmy, habrá pastel de cenar! – Se oyó la Voz de Danny

Pastel? – Dijo Timmy alegre y jadeando como un cachorro – Woof, Woof! – Comenzó a ladrar y se fue hacia donde estaba Danny como un perrito – Ya voy! Woof! - Todos los presentes solo rodaron los ojos

Bueno, deberíamos seguirlo también – Dijo Itzia

Que, nos transformamos en perros? – Dijo Cosmo – O simplemente aparecemos en su habitación?

Voto por lo segundo – Dijo Wanda

Ay... pero lo primero parecía divertido – Dijo Marina algo decepcionada

Los acompaño, mi ahijado ahora está algo ocupado y quisiera conocer al suyo – Dijo Marc

Si, vamos! – Dijo Marina, todos los presentes alzaron sus varitas y desaparecieron de un "Poof"

Mientras, Sam buscaba a Tootie, era hora de regresar, pero no la veía por ningún lado, hasta que...

Donde has estado toda mi vida? – Se oyeron a dos chicos decir.

Sam volteó la vista y se encontró a Tootie con un chico, pero no cualquier chico, este le parecía conocido, lo había visto en alguna parte... ¡claro, lo recordó al instante, fue el niño que no quiso llegar en el auto bus y que se vino en limosina cuando dieron los asignados, su nombre... Remy Cajallena (Creo que así se escribe, si no, ni modo XD)

Cielos Tootie, no puedo creer que nunca te hubiera notado en todos estos años, eres fabulosa – Dijo Remy con corazones a los lados

Oh, Remy, nadie jamás me había dicho algo así, nadie jamás me había tratado como tu, ni siquiera Timmy – Dijo Tootie

Olvídate de Turner – Dijo Remy – Ahora estarás junto a mi - y le dio un beso a la mano de Tootie, la cual, puso cara de haber olvidado su nombre. Sam solo miro la escena con la boca abierta

Mientras, en casa de Danny, todos estaban en el comedor cenando, cuando de repente Timmy sintió algo extraño

Pasa algo Timmy? – Dijo Danny algo preocupado

No, nada, solo sentí como un dolor en el pecho – Dijo Timmy – Seguro fue un aire o algo así

O un fantasma! – Dijo de repente Jack y se subió a la mesa – Yo lo atraparé!

Papá! – Lo regañó Yazz – Por favor, no te vasta con traumar a Danny, si no que ahora también traumarás a Timothy

Prefiero que me digan Timmy – Dijo Timmy algo tímido, la familia de Danny estaba un poco loca, más que la suya – Amm... ¿puedo ir al baño? – Dijo para salir de ese panorama y mojarse la cara un poco, sea lo que sea lo que había sentido... le había dolido mucho

Claro Timmy, ve, esta cerca del sótano – Dijo la madre de Danny

Gracias – Dijo Timmy y salió corriendo

Oh, ya lo ahuyentaste – Dijo Yazz molesta a su padre

No fui yo... fueron los fantasmas – Dijo Jack, Yazz solo rodó los ojos

Mientas Timmy iba buscando el baño, pero sin saber como, terminó justo frente al portal fantasmal

Bueno, esto no parece el baño – Dijo Timmy – Donde di mal una vuelta, este lugar es enorme – Dijo recargándose en un como teclado que estaba al lado del portal fantasmal, y accidentalmente, oprimió un botón, pero no se dio cuenta. – Tal vez debí dar vuelta a la izquierda – Se dijo y subió las escaleras del sótano, saliendo de allí

Más sin embargo, el botón que había oprimido, abrió el portal fantasmal, y comenzó a salir una figura

Al fin – Se oyó una voz – Se cumplirá mi venganza

Mientras, Sam y Tootie estaban en su habitación, Sam seguía impactada por ver a Tootie con ese niño, era muy extraño, ella amaba mucho a Timmy y de la nada... se enamora de un niño superficial

Am... Tootie – Comenzó a decir Sam – Aun quieres más a Timmy, no?

quien? – Dijo Tootie lanzando una foto de Timmy al suelo y poniendo una de Remy junto a su cama. Sam solo puso una mirada preocupada, esto parecía arte de magia

Mientras, Danny había terminado de cenar y se dejó caer boca arriba sobre su cama, comenzando a soñar despierto – Sam – Dijo en un suave susurro y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Las hadas presentes se les arrimaron

Oye, si te vas a convertir en tomate otra vez... entonces dame tiempo para ir a la cocina a ir preparando en emparedado en donde te envolveré – Dijo Marina

Estas pensando en Sam otra vez, no Danny? – Dijo Itzia

Si... tanto se me nota? – Dijo Danny aun soñando

Claro, hasta parece que lo dices a gritos Firulaiz – Dijo Cosmo

No puedo evitarlo – Dijo Danny cayendo en transe otra vez

Se como te sientes – Dijo Marc algo extraño y volteando a ver a Marina, la cual, solo parpadeó unas veces confundida

Si tanto te gusta... porque no le dices lo que sientes? – Dijo Wanda a Danny

Es que no se como hacerlo – Dijo Danny algo decepcionado

Yo se quien nos puede ayudar! – Dijo Itzia alegre y levantando su varita, todos desaparecieron de un "poof", menos, Cosmo y Wanda

Oye, porque nos dejaron – Se quejó Cosmo

Porque Timmy aun no regresa y no debemos irnos, podría necesitarnos – Dijo Wanda

Oye, pero nos perderemos todo lo bueno – Dijo Cosmo

Entonces busquemos a Timmy para ir rápido – Dijo Wanda, también inquietándose

Mientras, nuestras amigas habían llegado a la casa de Tucker

Que hacemos aquí? – Dijo Danny

Pues pedirle ayuda al experto – Dijo Itzia

Entonces apareció de un "poof", Willbruce

Willbruce? – Dijo Danny algo confundido – El es el experto?

Si – Dijo Itzia – No se como rayos logró enamorarme este payasito, así mejor pregúntale a el

Dense prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Tucker regrese de cenar – Dijo Willbruce

Oye, por cierto, como le ha ido a Tucker? – Dijo Danny extrañando a su amigo

Se esta llevando de maravilla con AJ, ya ni me a necesitado recientemente – Dijo Willbruce

Danny solo bajo un poco la cabeza, acaso su mejor amigo no lo extrañaba tanto como el?

Bueno, tu problema es muy fácil amigo, solo tienes que invitar a Sam a la Kermés navideña de este año, y allí le confiesas lo que sientes – Dijo Willbruce, ya estaba enterado del asunto por Itzia

Eres fabuloso! – Dijo Itzia – Es un plan perfecto!

Ah... yo te amo – Dijo Willbruce lanzándose miradas con Itzia

Danny sonrió, era el plan perfecto, en su escuela habría una kermés navideña este año y era el momento perfecto para confesarle a Sam lo que sentía, era el momento perfecto...

Pero antes de que esto siguiera, apareció de un "poof" Yaxal, y corrió a abrazar a su hermanita, deteniendo sus miradas coquetas con su novio Willbruce

Hermanita, Viniste a visitarme? – Dijo Yaxal abrazando a Itzia

Ay... Yaxal no empieces – Dijo Itzia algo molesta – Te agradezco de nuevo por dejar que mi hermana se quedara con tigo Willbruce – Dijo Itzia a su novio – No era seguro dejar a Yaxal en nuestra casa, ni para Yaxal... ni para nosotros

Descuida, lo que sea por ti – Dijo Willbruce y volviendo a lanzar miradas (Day, no se ustedes pero en este capítulo el amor esta en el aire XD)

Mientras...

Timmy se limpiaba la cara con una toalla, ya se la había mojado y al parecer, sea lo que sea que hubiera sido su dolor... había terminado, o por lo menos... eso pensaba

Que extraño, sentí como si me dieran una puñalada en el corazón – Dijo Timmy pensándolo un poco

Entonces aparecieron de un "poof" Cosmo y Wanda

Cosmo, Wanda, Que pasa? – Dijo confundido al verlos

Vamos Timmy, Firulaiz esta a punto de decidir declararle su amor a una chica y nos lo estamos perdiendo – Dijo Cosmo

Entonces desaparecieron y aparecieron en la habitación de Danny de un "poof"

Saben, ahora no tengo ganas – Dijo Timmy desanimado, que le pasaba, acaso ese dolor afectó su animo?

Pero Timmy... – Dijo Wanda algo preocupada, pero antes de poder seguir, aparecieron de un "poof" Danny, Itzia, Marina y Marc

Donde estaban? – Dijo Marina – Se perdieron todo

Que paso? – Dijo Timmy

Bueno, he decidido declararle mi amor a Sam en la Kermés navideña que será muy pronto – Dijo Danny algo alegre, pero luego entró en pánico – Un momento, que estoy haciendo, estoy loco o que, como rayos la invitaré?

Ay... salimos de una y entramos en otra – Dijo Itzia – Descuida ya sabrás como, aun te queda tiempo

Supongo que tienes razón – Dijo Danny pero aun inquieto, pero fue entonces que volteo a ver a Cosmo y a Wanda y luego a sus madrinas y notó algo que no había visto – Oigan, porque no tienes coronas mágicas como Cosmo y Wanda? – Dijo Danny

No seas tonto Danny – Dijo Itzia – Las coronas aun no nos serán asignadas hasta que terminemos la prueba con tigo, es nuestra última prueba en la magia academia, recuerdas?

Ah, entonces aun no pueden tener una corona? – Dijo Danny

No, lo que es una lástima porque es una cosita brillante – Dijo Marina

Todos sonrieron un poco, pero, nadie notó que en la ventana una sombra los venía, 2 anti-madrinas... Anti-Marina y Anti-Itzia, habían vuelto. Desaparecieron del panorama de un "Anti-Poof" y aparecieron en un lugar oscuro, tan oscuro, que no se sabía en donde estaban

Y bien? – Dijo una voz

Al parecer tienen grandes planes para la navidad – Dijo Anti-Marina

Supongo que no será difícil destruir esos planes – Dijo AntiCosmo saliendo de las sombras, uniéndoseles a las "Antis"

Estas en lo cierto, pero aun no es seguro, debemos prepararnos bien – Dijo la voz misteriosa, mirando a lo que parecía ser una ventana

Porque nos ayudas? – Dijo Anti-Itzia, aun confundida – Tu fuiste la que nos salvó de la burbuja de magia y nos estas ayudando mucho para nuestra venganza

Si, aunque me costó algo de trabajo ayudarlas, ya que no podía hacer más por estar atrapada en el portal fantasmal – Dijo la voz

Y ahora que este tonto niño dientón, de nombre Timmy, te liberó, deseas ayudarnos verdad? – Dijo Anti-Marina – Pero aun no entiendo tu causa, la nuestra es simple, AntiCosmo desea venganza y nosotras, aparte de querer vengarnos de su broma, queremos destruirlas para ocupar su lugar, escapar del anti-mundo, y hacernos pasar por madrinas mágicas, pero... tu que motivo tienes?

Muy simple Anti-Marina – Dijo la voz – Gracias al disco que se quedó Tucker pude ver lo que pasaba alrededor de Willbruce y medí cuenta de que las madrinas ahora son la única fuerza del chico fantasma, mi rebelión es contra el, una vez que le quite a sus madrinas, no será necesario luchar para acabar con el chico fantasma – Dijo el misterioso personaje, entonces se inclinó y tomó una guitarra comenzándola a tocar – Y así nunca olvidará mi nombre – Dijo por último para comenzar a tocar con su guitarra... su canción...

"_Ohh, Ember! You will remember!_

_Ember, my favorite name!_

_Ohh, Ember! Go on and tell her!_

_You will remember my name!"_

El chico fantasma se arrepentirá de haber tratado con Ember Mclean! – Dijo siendo alumbrada por la Luz de la luna... Ember

Los presentes malignos sonrieron, su plan estaba a punto de ser desatado

-------------------------------------

SÚPER URGENTE, LEAN POR FAVOR:

1.- Ya tengo mi DeviantART, así que podrán disfrutar los dibujos de los personajes y escenas de este fic en el, espero que no los decepcione el diseño, porque no dibujo muy bien, pueden encontrar la dirección en mi perfil de escritora, solo den clic en mi nombre

2.- Mi fic casi llega a su fin, estense al pendientes que habrá muchísimas sorpresas, espero no fallarles

Mensajes:

**haylin(I love danny phantom): **Gracias por todo tu apoyo y que bueno que te allá gustado la historia, je, je, bueno, si efectivamente aquí Timmy tiene 12 años, quería ponerlo de esa edad para que sea cuando nuestro pequeño se introduce en la adolescencia y demás, por eso le tocaron como tutores

**Alexanda y Emilie: **Bien, he aquí su sorpresa, Ember aparece en el fic, espero no haberles fallado, noté que las dos eran fans de Ember y pues... aquí esta, je, je

**AntiCosmo: **Buenísimo tu fic, espero que pronto lo subas aquí

No me maten por lo de Remy y Tootie, es solo parte de algo que planeo para la historia, además de que yo soy fan de TxT, y la cosa se pondrá buena, en serio

Los veo en el siguiente capítulo y en el DeviantART!


	9. La invitación y el regrezo de los malos

El extraño secreto de Danny

Hola, perdón por la demora, aquí estamos ya con el siguiente capítulo.

-------------------------------------

Capítulo 9: La invitación y el regreso de los villanos

By Marina

Ah, se me hizo tarde! – Dijo Danny corriendo con su mochila hacia la secundaria Casper. Itzia aparece transformada en un pájaro verde

Danny, porque simplemente no deseas aparecer allá? – Dijo Itzia algo confusa

Crees que no lo pensé, También pensé en transformarme he irme volando pero... ahora hay un montón de gente, no puedo! – Dijo Danny viendo a la gente que lo veía con ojos raros por estar hablando con un pájaro verde

Buen punto – Dijo Itzia, para luego notar algo – Oye, donde esta Marina, y Timmy, y los demás?

Marina, salió corriendo detrás de un conejo camino a la escuela y Timmy ya está en la escuela con los demás – Dijo Danny, pero luego la preocupación de llegar tarde lo invadió más – Rayos, siempre llego tarde!

Si, pero nunca tienes tanta prisa por llegar tarde, ahora que traes? – Dijo Itzia notando que Danny de verdad estaba preocupado

Es que quiero ver a Sam antes de que alguien más la invite a la Kermés Navideña, es muy bonita, seguro los muchachos la invitarán, y yo quiero ir con ella, quiero llegar antes para invitarla antes que nadie – Dijo Danny – Debo buscar a Sam. Cielos, de haber notado que la quería tanto la hubiera invitado al otro baile en vez de ir con Paulina

Finalmente, Danny llegó a la escuela, pero con la lengua de fuera de tanto correr

Bien! – Dijo Itzia aun convertida en pájaro y muy alegre – Aun estas muy a tiempo

Danny, solo se tiró en el piso cayendo patas arriba

Danny? – Dijo ella preocupada, arrimándose un poco, cuando notó que alguien se acercaba, y se convirtió en ardilla, escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto

La que se arrimaba era Sam. Quien se hincó junto a Danny, sacudiéndolo un poco para hacerlo despertar, estaba algo preocupada

Danny, Danny – Repetía la chica de ojos morados

Danny, abrió sus ojos y vio a Sam junto a el, primero algo borroso, pero luego su vista se aclaró

Saammm... – Dijo en un especie de balbuceo de enamoradizo

Estas bien? – Dijo Sam algo confusa por el balbuceo de Danny

Ah, si, si – Dijo Danny reaccionando, después Sam lo ayudó a levantarse del piso

Seguro? – Dijo Sam algo preocupada – Hoy debemos arreglar las cosas para la Kermés y si no te sientes bien, no deberías...

No, no – Interrumpió Danny – Estoy bien, de verdad – Dijo para calmar a Sam, aunque su corazón latía fuerte al pensar en que Sam se estuviera preocupando por el. De repente puso una mirada de decisión, no había nadie cerca, era el momento, el momento para invitar a Sam

Ah, oye Sam – Dijo Danny con una mirada algo nerviosa

Si? – Dijo Sam

Yo... yo... yo quería saber si tu quisieras...

AAAAAAAAAA! – Se oyó de repente un grito, y Timmy pasó corriendo lanzándose a Danny, tirándolo nuevamente al piso

Timmy?. Que pasa? – Dijo Danny aun tirado, pero algo molesto, Timmy había interrumpido el momento cayéndole en sima

Escóndeme, escóndeme! – Dijo Timmy asustado, sacudiendo de la camisa a Danny

Que pasa Timmy? – Dijo Sam

Que no pasa? – Dijo Timmy – Que no pasa, Tootie no me a fastidiado en todo el día, creo que planea emboscarme! – Dijo entrando en shock, parecía no recordar que el mismo deseó que Tootie se alejara

Pero Timmy, no que no te caía bien? – Dijo Danny algo confuso

Yo... – Comenzó a decir Timmy, era cierto, que le pasaba, se suponía que el odiaba a Tootie, pero...

Tootie no planea emboscarte – Interrumpió sus pensamientos Sam – Ella ha estado todo el día en la cafetería con un chico llamado: Remy Cajallena

Remy esta aquí? – Dijo Timmy furioso – Y con Tootie! – Dijo por último para luego avanzar más que enojado hacía la cafetería. Danny y Sam solo miraron esto algo confundidos

Itzia miraba todo desde el arbusto

Bueno, y ahora que se trae Timmy? – Dijo algo confusa, para luego convertirse en madrina mágica de nuevo – Y esa no era excusa para interrumpir a Danny

Pero antes de que Itzia pudiera seguir regañando a Timmy, apareció de un "poof" Marc y Marina, Marina abrazando el conejito que fue a perseguir

Hasta que llegan – Dijo Itzia – Oye, ese es el conejo que fuiste a atrapar?

Si, pero yo no lo alcancé, Marc lo tomó y me lo dio – Dijo Marina

No... no fue nada – Dijo Marc algo rojo y tallándose la nuca

Hola, tórtolos! – Dijo Itzia regañándolos – Muévanse, necesitamos estar con nuestros ahijados!

Si! – Dijeron los presentes asustados y todos desaparecieron de un "poof"

Mientras, Tootie y Remy, estaban en la cafetería...

Quieres otra bebida Tootie? – Dijo Remy medio coqueteando

No, gracias Remy, eres muy amable – Dijo Tootie sonrojándose un poco ( - no me gusta hacerla de romántica entre estos dos)

Entonces se acerca Timmy muy furioso, y se para frente a la mesa en donde están Remy y Tootie

Cajallena – Dijo entre dientes Timmy

Oh, hola Turner – Dijo Remy sin darle mucha importancia a que Timmy casi se le quería echar en sima – Que haces aquí?

Lo mismo te pregunto! – Grito Timmy – Que haces aquí, y con Tootie!

Estoy en el programa de intercambio – Dijo Remy – Solo que en la secundaria vecina, y que, no puedo pasar un rato con la hermosa Tootie?

Hermosa? – Dijo Timmy – Que te tramas?

Oye! – Se quejó Tootie – Con eso insinúas que no soy tan hermosa como la tal Trixie, verdad?

No es necesario que escuches eso querida Tootie, vamonos – Le dijo Remy y ambos se alejaron de la mesa

Oye! – Trató de detenerlos Timmy – Y si ella no quiere ir?

Y si, si quiero! – Dijo Tootie molesta, para luego irse con Remy.

Timmy quedó con la boca abierta y por alguna extraña razón... volvió a sentir el dolor tan horrible que había sentido ayer, en el comedor Fhentom.

Timmy no sabía que sentía, pero lo estaba comiendo por dentro, solo salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno, dejando solo un pequeño rastro en el suelo, que parecían ser... lagrimas

Lágrimas... Lágrimas... Lagrimas era lo que estaba regando Marina por todas partes del Gimnasio

Buuaa! – Chillaba la algo infantil Madrina – Conejito, regresa!

Marina, ya cálmate! – Le decía Itzia algo harta de oír sus lloriqueos

No puedo, quiero a mi conejito, se me soltó y no lo pude agarrar otra vez! – Dijo Marina Para luego seguir llorando

Marina, por favor ya no llores, no sabes como odio verte así – Dijo Marc algo preocupado

Si no se calla, van a descubrir que hay padrinos mágicos por aquí – Dijo Itzia y se puso a pensar, cuando, de repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un "poof"

Y apareció Willbruce junto a Yaxal, ambos manchados de lo que parecía ser... pastel de chocolate?

Itzia, sabes que te amo – Dijo Willbruce – Pero tu hermana, es la maldad encarnada

No es cierto, es que este no sabe como cocinar un buen pastel de chocolate – Se quejó Yaxal

Ahora no Yaya – Dijo Itzia (le dice de cariño Yaya a su hermanita) – Tenemos un problema con la conejita chillona, dijo apuntando a Marina quien seguía llorando y Marc tratando de calmarla

Otra vez un conejo? – Dijo Yaxal

Si, otra vez se le escapó uno – Dijo Itzia

Yo se que podemos hacer – Dijo Willbruce – Oye Marc, ven! – Dijo Llamando a Marc, quien fue pero algo inseguro, no quería dejar a Marina en esas circunstancias

Que? – Dijo Marc ya al llegar. Will solo lo vio pícaramente, y alzó su varita y le pego a Marc en la cabeza, creando una nube de "Poof-conejo", al quitarse la nube... Marc tenía un traje, adorable, pero patético, de conejo – Que rayos es esto? – Dijo Marc enojado y avergonzado

Con lo que callaremos a Marina por un buen rato – Dijo Will

Estas loco, yo no soy un conejo, soy un padrino mágico, no una mascota! – Se quejaba a gritos Marc – Will, yo no seré un conejo, nunca fui un conejo, y no tengo planes de!...

Oye Marina, mira! – Dijo Itzia apuntando e interrumpiendo a Marc

Marina alzó la cabeza, aun con lagrimitas, y vio a Marc de conejito y al instante se alegró

Aaaaahhh! – Grito de Alegría y corrió a abrazar a Marc, lo abrazó muy fuerte, Marc solo quedó congelado – Ayy! – Decía Marina – Dios Mío, que lindo se ve Marc de conejito, ayyy...

A Marc le aparecieron corazones en los ojos y por todos lados – Ay.. – Decía en una especie de trance – Soy un conejo, un lindo conejito, siempre seré un conejito, ya no soy Marc, llaméenme: Marc el conejo, soy un conejo!

Valla, algunas veces las flechas de Cupido son muy fuertes – Dijo Yaxal

Mientras... Timmy seguía corriendo hacia ningún rumbo, terminó en medio de un oscuro salón de clases, donde finalmente... tropezó, y al caer... comenzó a llorar

Timmy! – Dijeron Cosmo y Wanda apareciendo de repente, habían seguido a Timmy hasta ese lugar

Que te pasa? – Dijo Wanda preocupada

No se! – Dijo Timmy llorando más fuerte – No entiendo que esta pasando con migo!

Timmy Cálmate – Dijo Wanda preocupada, pero Timmy seguía llorando

Mientras...

Danny buscaba a Sam en las canchas, quería invitarla a la Kermés, Sam se le adelantó y fue a arreglar las cosas de la Kermés, Danny la buscaba por todos lados, la perdió de vista, pero mientras volteaba a todos lados, veía a los tutores con sus encargados:

Veía a Paulina y a Trixie, maquillándose y alabándose a si mismas, del otro lado... Verónica y Valery escogiendo los adornos de las mesas, Luego volteó a ver a Dash, quien junto con Francis, metía a un chico inocente en un casillero. Danny volteó la vista algo molesto - "abusivos" - pensó y siguió buscando a Sam, pero solo se encontraba con los encargados de los niños, por ejemplo Tucker y AJ, ingeniando la música para la Kermés. Danny sonrió un poco al ver a Tucker, así que decidió acercarse a ver como les iba, además... tal vez ellos hallan visto a Sam

Pongamos esta canción - Le decía Tucker a AJ, enseñándole un disco – Se llama Remember

Me suena conocida – Dijo AJ (Claro que la conoce, se transmitió por todo el mundo, seguro k la escuchó por allí)

Era de una gran cantante, seguro que a todos les gustará escucharla de nuevo – Dijo Tucker algo nostálgico

Hola chicos – Dijo Danny acercándose

Hola Danny! – Dijo Tucker alegre – Porque no te habías dejado ver?

Yo? – Se quejó Danny – Pero si tu eras el que... ay... no importa, han visto a Sam?

Esta acomodado las bebidas, por los salones – Le explico Tucker

En serio? – Dijo Danny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Gracias! – Dijo y salió corriendo para allá incluso más rápido que: Sonic X

Quien era el? – Dijo AJ, sin comprender lo que había pasado

Es un chico flechado por cupido – Dijo Tucker, a lo que AJ solo alzó la ceja

Mientras...

Danny llegó a donde estaba Sam, si, allí estaba, acomodando unos vasos, se decidió, ajustó sus pantalones (por si acaso XD) y se dirigió a Sam

Ah... Hola Sam – Dijo Danny ocultando un poco sus nervios

Ay, Hola Danny – Dijo Sam, pero noto un poco sus nervios, así que pregunto... – Que pasa?

Ay... bueno, es que yo... yo quería... saber... si... si... – Comenzó a Balbucear Danny, mientras Sam lo veía confundida – Si quisieras ir a la Kermés con migo! – Dijo Por último todo rojo (hay va el tomate otra vez XD)

Sam quedó muda un momento, pero luego pensó – Claro, como amigos – Y le dijo a Danny: – Claro Danny, te veo allá – Luego se dio vuelta y se fue. Danny quedó inmóvil y mudo, con la boca abierta.

Entonces Timmy iba caminando, ya más calmado, limpiando sus lagrimas, con Cosmo y Wanda a su lado como pájaros, ellos lo veían algo preocupados, jamás lo habían visto así, desde la batalla de los controles remotos, cuando Vicky le arruinaba todo

Seguro que estas bien Timmy? – Dijo Wanda preocupada

Si, ya estoy más calmado – Dijo Timmy aun tallando sus ojos. Entonces todos pararon y vieron a Danny paralizado, y con la boca abierta, todos alzaron la ceja

Y como sabremos si el esta bien? – Dijo Cosmo

Danny? – Dijo Timmy, y se le acerco, sacudió su mano de arriba abajo frente a Danny, pero este no reaccionaba – Que te pasa Danny, Danny, estas bien? – Dijo ahora sacudiéndolo, pero Danny seguía igual

Oh, no! – Dijo Cosmo asustado – Es un Zoombie!

No lo creo Cosmo – Dijo Timmy – Pero algo le esta pasando, mejor buscamos a Marina y a Itzia – Dijo decidido, no podía dejar a su amigo Danny así – Deseo ir con Las madrinas mágicas de Danny! – Dijo en un grito de decisión. Cosmo y Wanda, alzaron sus varitas y desaparecieron con Timmy de un "poof", dejando solo a Danny, quien seguía igual.

Conejito Lindo, conejito hermoso, conejito precioso – Decía Marina ilusionada, mientras jugaba con las orejas de Marc, quien estaba en un trance de corazones

Day... ya, llevan así como media hora – Dijo Yaxal algo harta

Y que? – Dice Marc aun en su trance – Dejemos que dure una hora, o si es posible... toda la vida! –

Todos rodaron los ojos, cuando de repente aparecen de un "poof" Cosmo, Wanda y Timmy

Chicos, es una emergencia! – Dijo Timmy

Claro que lo es! – Dijo Cosmo – Marc es un conejo!

Y siempre lo seré! – Dijo Marc feliz de la vida

Chicos, lo que pasa es que... – Dijo Timmy pero fue interrumpido debido a que se abrió la puerta del gimnasio, Todos reaccionaron, incluyendo a Marc... menos Marina, que seguía jugando con su conejito Marc

Timmy, pide un deseo, rápido – Dijo Wanda, no podían actuar a menos que Timmy lo pidiera

De... deseo – Comenzó a balbucear Timmy – Deseo que nos hagamos invisibles! – Cosmo y Wanda alzaron sus varitas y todos se volvieron invisibles, guardaron silencio y vieron que se acercaba...

Remy Cajallena

Juannísimo – Dijo Remy al aire. Y apareció Juannísimo de un "poof" – Ay... al fin, algo de paz, no soporto tener a esa Tootie Cerca, por lo menos aquí no me encontrará por ahora – Dijo Remy quejándose

Descuida, serás recompensado – Dijo Saliendo de las sombras... Ember, junto con AntiCosmo, Anti-Marina y Anti-Itzia

Estas segura de que esto acabará con Turner? – Dijo Remy – Porque he de confiar en ti?

Créeme esto acabará con tu rival – Dijo Ember Maliciosamente – Y también con el molesto chico fantasma

Y con nuestras rivales – Dijeron malvadamente Anti-Itzia y Anti-Marina. Todos veían esto sorprendidos, menos Marina que seguía con su conejito

Eso espero, no soporto estar con esa Inútil de Tootie – Dijo Remy molesto, y Timmy puso una mirada de furia

Ya verás que pasará, tenemos otros pares de aliados que nos ayudarán – Dijo AntiCosmo

Al instante de oír su voz, Marina despertó de su transe de conejo, y volteó al frente

AntiCosmo! – Grito Enamorada Marina. Y se lanzó hacia el, AntiCosmo solo sintió el golpe, algo le había caído en sima

Pero que rayos? – Dijo Molesto, y alzando su varita, y con un "anti-poof" desvaneció la magia de Cosmo y Wanda y revelo a los invisibles, quienes quedaron aterrados... Menos Marina, ella babeaba por el AntiCosmo

Me extrañaste mi amor? – Dijo Marina a AntiCosmo

Otra vez tu? – Dijo este ya arto de ella, y tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca, alzándola con brusquedad

Oye, Me lastimas! – Dijo Marina con ganas de llorar, y asustada al notar la brusquedad de AntiCosmo

Oye, suéltala! – Dijo Marc lanzándose a AntiCosmo. Pero todo fue inútil, de un "Anti-Poof" fue atrapado en una como celda, donde AntiCosmo también lanzó a Marina, Los demás trataron de liberarlos pero... Ember con unos toques de su guitarra, los aventó a todos a la celda, menos a Timmy, quien calló en una caja de cartón que estaba llena de globos para la Kermés, pero al parecer no se dieron cuenta.

Tenemos invitados – Dijo Ember viendo a Yaxal, Marina, Itzia, Marc, Will, Cosmo y Wanda, encerrados en la celda, muertos de miedo, pues no podían usar magia, la celda era aprueba de magia – Creo que estos prisioneros nos serán útiles – Dijo Con una maliciosa sonrisa, para luego, con unos toques de su guitarra, desaparecer del lugar con todos los presentes...

Timmy quedó aterrado

Debo encontrar a Danny! – Dijo Muy asustado

Continuará...

-------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado, la historia ha tomado un rumbo nuevo, habrá muchas sorpresas que espero que les gusten

Saludos a...

**Ismael:** Gracias por tus consejos, espero k te halla gustado el dibujo... espera próximamente el nuevo que haré, muaja ja ja! salen rayos por todos lados XD

**Caro: **Ya en el próximo episodio, si puedo, estará allí tu sorpresa, eh, estate al pendiente, y gracias por tus ideas para el fic XD

**Sandra y Vania: **Gracias por su cartita, esta vez no se me perdió en el emparedado XD, bueno, tienen buenas ideas, luego me contactan por MSN para ver lo que me contaron


	10. La carta

El extraño secreto de Danny

Perdón por la demora, no podía actualizar hasta que saliera de vacaciones XD, ahora sí, vamos con el siguiente capítulo de mi fic.

-------------------------------------

Capítulo 10: La Carta

By Marina

Timmy salió corriendo del gimnasio, buscaba a Danny por todos lados, y finalmente lo encontró... parado boquiabierto, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo vio un poco antes de ir con sus madrinas, parecía que no se había movido ni un centímetro... o más bien, que no había ni pestañado

Timmy corrió hacia el

Danny, Danny! – Comenzó a sacudirlo – Tienes que despertar, no es momento de pensar en la inmortalidad del tomate, o de lo que sea que estés pensando, despierta! -

Más todo era inútil, Danny seguía en "la luna"

Rayos, esta en la luna! – Dijo Timmy – O en Marte, no necesariamente tiene que ser la Luna... porque no se puede ir a Saturno? o... digo, que rayos estos diciendo, debo hacerlo despertar!

Mientras...

Porque tenías que hacerla despertar! – Le gritaba a Itzia a Marc

Todos estaban dentro de la misma celda, la cual, estaba colgada en el techo de la guarida de los villanos

Yo no la hice despertar! – Se quejó Marc – Fue AntiCosmo!

Silencio, me desesperan! – Dijo Remy desde abajo junto con todos los malos

Porque haces esto? – Dijo Yaxal a Remy

Por venganza, ingenua – Dijo Remy

Oye, espera un minuto, entiendo que veas a esa fantasma pero... como rayos puedes ver a los anti-padrinos? – Dijo Wanda confusa – No traes puestos los lentes especiales

Esos lentes son para perdedores, yo tengo pupilentes, no usaría esa baratija de lentes raros, Juannísimo me dio estos pupilentes especializados en Anti-padrinos – Dijo Remy – Por eso no los notaron

Juannísmo, no hagas esto, sabes que esta mal – Dijo Wanda, esperando algo

Lo siento mi querida Wanda, pero debo obedecer a mi ahijado – Dijo Juannísmo viéndose en un espejo para asegurarse de que su "Look" se vio bien al decir eso

Basta de charlas innecesarias! – Dijo Ember – Es hora de llevar nuestro plan maléfico en acción

Y porque siempre que los villanos tienen un plan maligno!... tiene que ver con secuestrarnos a nosotras! – Dijo Itzia ya harta de tantos secuestros

Muy simple, ustedes son la causa de felicidad del chico fantasma, si movemos bien los hilos, tendremos éxito en su destrucción –Dijo Ember

Mover bien los hilos? – Dijo Cosmo – Osea que harás un suéter?

Claro que no! – Dijo Ember

Una chamarra? – Dijo Cosmo insistiendo

Silenció! – Dijo Ember – Lo que haré es... una carta!

Una carta? - Dijeron todos alzando la ceja

Ooo... que plan tan maligno, una carta – Dijo Will con sarcasmo – Seguro que las estampillas serán terroríficas, y el sobre será maligno, Ooo... que horror

Si, lo se, es horrible! – Dijo Cosmo realmente asustado – Y seguro tendrá faltas de ortografía acecinas, aaa! -

Willbruce solo rodó los ojos

No es cualquier carta – Dijo Anti-Marina – Esta se la enviaremos a ese entrometido chico fantasma: diciendo que sus queridas madrinas no están perdidas ni secuestradas, si no, que lo han abandonado porque lo odian y que jamás lo quisieron. Y mandaremos la carta como si la hayan escrito ustedes

Que? – Dijeron Itzia y Marina aterradas

Uuu... bueno, eso si es malo – Dijo Willbruce

Con eso le romperemos el espíritu a ese tonto – Dijo AntiCosmo – Y una vez que este fuera del camino, nadie estará para defender a Timmy... y lo mataremos

No! – Dijeron Cosmo y Wanda súper asustados

No pueden hacerlo! – Dijo Wanda comenzando a llorar, acaso no habría esperanza?

Si, si podemos – continuó Ember – Pero nuestro plan no termina allí. El muy tonto de Tucker tocará mi canción en la Kermés, una vez más, y los adolescentes caerán en mi poder de nuevo... y así tomaremos al mundo! – Ember comenzó a reír maléficamente, y su sobra cubrió te terror a los padrinos mágicos, acaso era el fin?

DAAAANNNNNNNNYYYYYY! – Gritó Timmy con todos sus pulmones

Eh? – Dijo Danny aun con cara de trance, pero medio ya tomando a Timmy

Al fin! – Dijo Timmy lleno de esperanza – Danny, necesito tu ayuda!

Si, si, los perros aúllan – Dijo Danny como si siguiera en otro lugar... o como si se hubiera vuelto sordo de tantos gritos que pegó Timmy XD

Danny, reacciona, es una emergencia! – Dijo Timmy

No gracias, no tomo cerveza – Dijo Danny

AAAAAAAA! – Grito Timmy ya desesperado – Rayos, como esto podría ponerse peor?

Hola Turner – Se oyó una voz maliciosa.

Timmy volteó y se encontró con...

Crocker! – Grito Timmy al verlo – Que hace aquí?

Me invitaron a la posada los maestros de esta escuela – Dijo Crocker maliciosamente y luego se le acercó a Danny – Valla, un chico en la luna, acaso esto es obra de tus... PaDrINos MáGiCOS! – Dijo Entrando en su "tic"

No, no, es... es... un proyecto, es el mi tutor y me esta demostrando que es estar en la luna, pero... pero... se lo tomó muy en serio, así que... me lo llevaré – Dijo Tmmy para luego arrastrar a Danny con todas sus fuerzas por el piso, llevándoselo lejos del loco Crocker

Eso es Turner... corre... corre mientras puedas – Dijo Crocker con una mirada de malicia

Que aremos? – Dijo Itzia dando vueltas en la celda – No podemos dejar que manden esa carta – Dijo a sus amigos, debían planear algo ahora que los malos se fueron a hacer su plan

Debemos ir con Danny – Dijo Marina preocupada

Pero debemos salir de aquí primero – Dijo Wanda – Pero que clase de fuerza incontenible será la que pueda romper estar bardas anti-magia

Yo se cual! – Dijo Marina alegre - Itzia... Pato!

Pa... to... pa... to… Pato, pato, pato, pato, pato! PATOOO! – Dijo Itzia entrando en su trance y se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a los barrotes, rompiéndolos

Muy bien, salgamos! – Dijo Willbruce

Todos los padrinos comenzaron a salir cuando de repente se oyeron pasos, y las voces de los malos "que fue ese ruido", "creo que quieren escapar". Ya no había tiempo, los únicos que alcanzaron a salir fueron Cosmo, Wanda, Itzia y Marina.

Váyanse, nosotros no alcanzamos! – Dijo Will

Pero... – Dijo Itzia

Es la única forma de que salven a Danny y a Timmy! – Dijo Por último Willbruce, y los que alcanzaron a salir, partieron sin dejar rastro.

La noche se escapo, llego la madrugada en lo que Marina, Itzia, Cosmo y Wanda trataron de llegar a la tierra. Y para Timmy fue igual, quedó tan agotado por cargar... o más bien, arrastrar a Danny, hasta la casa, que en cuanto llegó se quedó Dormido. El sol comenzó a salir, anunciando un nuevo día... anunciado la Kermés de la escuela.

Oh, si, la Kermés! – Dijo Danny de un grito

Danny ya estaba arreglado, con un traje, muy parecido al que usó en la ocasión de baile donde fue con Paulina. Se estaba peinando frente al espejo, cuando volteo a ver a Timmy dormido

No se que estuvo haciendo ayer, pero esta agotado, será mejor que lo deje descansar y me valla hiendo a la Kermés – Dijo Danny, parecía que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado anoche – Itzia, Marina, me voy a la Kermés, por favor quédense con Timmy hasta que despierte! – Dijo al aire de su habitación, creyendo que sus madrinas estarían allí. Y Danny salió camino a la Kermés, pero algo extrañado por no oír la respuesta de sus madrinas, ahora que lo pensaba... tampoco las había visto ¿dónde se habrán metido?

Mientras...

Donde nos hemos metido? – Dijo Itzia viendo los alrededores, parecían estar en la Kermés, más sin embargo, con tanta decoración no reconocían nada.

Creo que estamos en la Kermés – Dijo Cosmo, y luego vio a alguien y se asusto – Oh, no, es Crocker!

Miraron a Crocker merodeaba por los alrededores con un rastreador.

Quien es Crocker? – Dijo Marina

Es un loco que quiere cazar padrinos mágicos, ya hemos tenido varios combates con el, si nos ve, estamos perdidos – Dijo Wanda algo asustada

Y que haremos? – Dijo Itzia asustada

Disfrazarnos! – Dijo Wanda, y al instante hubo una nube de "poof" que en volvió a los padrinos, haciéndolos cambiar... sus piernas y brazos se alargaron, sus coronitas desaparecieron y sus alas también, tomaron forma... humana. Itzia y Marina, tomaron forma de unas adolescentes, mientras Wanda y Cosmo se la misma forma de adultos de la vez pasada.

Seremos humanos, así no nos reconocerán y podremos buscar a nuestros ahijados – Dijo Wanda

Genial! – Dijo Marina pero luego sentir algo extraño en su pecho, se puso toda azul, y se calló al piso retorciéndose

No, no, tienes que respirar, respira Marina! – Dijo Cosmo recordando que eso le pasó la primera vez que se convirtió en humano. Al instante Marina dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a respirar

Respirar, se hace todo el tiempo? – Dijo Itzia algo confusa

Si – Dijo Wanda rodando los ojos

Bueno, busquemos a nuestros ahijados – Dijo Itzia, y se aventó a toda velocidad hacia una pared, golpeándose y cayendo al piso del golpe

No, no, ahora somos sólidos, no podemos atravesar las paredes, ni volar – Le explico Wanda

Sabes? – Dijo Itzia con tomates flotantes alrededor de la cabeza – Pudiste haberlo dicho antes de que me aventara

Mientras...

Danny ya había llegado a la Kermés y buscaba por todos lados a Sam

Valla, no la encuentro por ninguna parte – Se dijo – Tal vez aun no llega

Finalmente se sentó en una banca de por allí, decidió esperar un poco para ver si pasaba Sam. Lo que no sabía es que los villanos lo miraban desde allí

Como le daremos la nota? – Dijo Remy algo confuso

Descuida – Dijo Ember – Tengo todo planeado

Pero Se nos escaparon sus madrinas y los padrinos de Timmy – Dijo Anti-Itzia – Que tal si llegan primero?

Entonces hay que darle la nota, ya! – Dijo Anti-Marina

Si, ahora es el momento! – Dijo Ember – Y descuiden, Juannísimo esta cuidando la jaula, junto con AntiCosmo, así ninguno más escapará

Mientras...

Timmy iba despertando de su sueño, y al abrir bien los ojos recordó todo

Oh, no, me quedé dormido! – Da un salto desde la cama – Danny, Danny! – No hubo respuesta – Oh, no, ya debió partir a la Kermés, debo encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde! – Dijo por último para salir corriendo

Debemos separarnos – Dijo una madrina disfrazada de humana, de cabello rosa – Así encontraremos a nuestros ahijados más fácil

Porque no mejor usamos magia? – Dijo Marina

Porque Crocker esta aquí, no podemos usar nada de magia o nos atraparía, entendieron? – Dijo Wanda

Bien – Dijeron a coro Itzia y Marina

Sepárense! – Dijo Cosmo alegre, como si se tratara de una película de detectives, al instante todos se separaron para buscar a sus ahijados

Itzia y Marina buscaban, debajo de la mesa, arriva de un árbol, en una caja de galletitas, en una botella de salsa de tomate. Pero nada...

Se les ofrece algo? – Les dijo una voz

Itzia y Marina voltearon y vieron a una Chica de pelo negro con las puntas pintadas de rojo, de piel blanca, delgada y vestía una blusa rosa de tirantes, junto con unos pantalones negros

Que están buscando? – Dijo la recién llegada

A un niño castor y a un adolescente tomate – Dijo Marina, y al instante Itzia le tapo la boca

No, nosotras buscamos... – Comenzó a decir Itzia – Buscábamos solo algo que beber, quien eres tu?

Mi nombre es Caro – Dijo la recién llegada – Soy una de las ayudantes de la Kermés, que clase de bebida buscan?

Ah... Algo un poco fuerte? – Dijo Itzia algo temerosa, no sabía que decir

Oh, quieren café? – Dijo Caro

Café? – Dijeron las dos a coro

Que es eso? – Dijo Itzia

Si hay café... hay morado? – Dijo Marina confusa

No saben lo que es Café? – Dijo Caro algo sorprendida – Esperen enseguida les traeré un poco para que sepan que es -

Itzia y Marina solo se voltearon a ver

Mientras tanto...

El Chico fantasma se encontraba en otra sección de la Kermés, sentado, esperado aun a Sam

Porque no habrá aun llegado? – Dijo algo preocupado – Le habrá pasado algo? – De repente una nota le calló al lado de donde estaba sentado – Y esto? – Dijo Confundido y tomo el sobre. Los Villanos solo miraban con una expresión de malicia al Chico Fantasma

Danny vio en el sobre que decía "De Itzia y Marina, Para Danny" abrió la nota y comenzó a leerla, mientras sus ojos se iban llenando le lágrimas tras cada palabra

_Danny:_

_Queremos decirte que nos vamos para siempre, no queremos estar con tigo, eres un fenómeno, no eres humano, ni tampoco fantasma, no sabemos que rayos seas, pero no soportamos tenerte cerca, no solo por que eres un fenómeno, nada nos agrada de ti, ¡nada, queremos que nos asignen a otro ahijado, uno que no sea una vergüenza como tu. No nos busques, no te queremos ver, no nos llames, no apareceremos. Ojalá que no hayas pensado que todos los momentos de risa que tuvimos hayan sido en serio, solo fingimos para obtener ya nuestras coronitas y graduarnos en la academia de hadas, pero ya no lo soportamos más y nos vamos, con razón todos te abandonaron a ti también como al inicio... Te odiamos, todos te odian. Desaparece._

Danny quedó destrozado, cada palabra era muy real y dolorosa, solo salió corriendo, llorando, sin ningún rumbo alguno. Sam iba llegando con Tootie, alcanzando a ver como se iba en adolorido chico fantasma.

Nuestro plan fue un éxito – Dijo Ember con Malicia

Danny iba corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, estaba muy dolido, entonces... todo era verdad, acaso nadie lo quería, acaso Sam tampoco habrá venido porque cree que es un fenómeno?... estoy solo...

Finalmente llegó a una habitación, quizá un salón, y allí estalló en lágrimas como nunca lo había hecho. Todo le parecía doloroso y confuso, finalmente al elevar un poco su cabeza, se dio cuenta que estaba en la cafetería, y al frente de el... una navaja, donde vio su propio reflejo. Pensando:

Esta será mi salvación?...

Continuará...

-------------------------------------


	11. Revoltura en la Kermés

El Extraño Secreto de Danny

Bien, como quiero terminar este fic para el año nuevo... Sigamos...

-------------------------------------

Capítulo 11: Revoltura en la Kermés

By Marina

Café, Café, Café! – Se oían los gritos de las madrinas de Danny, mientras rebotaban con grandes tazas de café en las manos. Caro solo las veía mientras una gotita de sudor caía por su nuca

Ah... veo que les gusto – Dijo Caro algo nerviosa

Si, si, mucho, casi tanto como los conejos! – Dijo Marina alegre y aun rebotando

De... de donde lo... lo traen, quee... que... queremos sa.. saberlo! – Dijo Tartamudeando Itzia de tanto café

Ah... bueno, no estoy segura, pero este me lo dieron de un salón donde metimos todas las cosas de cocina – Dijo Caro mientras miraba sus rebotes

Y donde queda ese salón? – Gritaron las dos Madrinas convertidas en adolescentes humanas

Ah... por allá – Dijo Caro apuntando tímidamente hacia un salón un poco alejado

Si, Café! – Gritaron los dos Madrinas y corrieron hacia allá.

Caro solo se quedó con una gotita en la cabeza mirándolas correr

Mientras...

Danny seguía en un juego de miradas con esa navaja, y miles de confusiones y pensamientos le rodeaban, justo como al inicio, solo que ahora... podría ser el final...

Danny comenzó a acercarse a la navaja, cada duda que tenía... lo hacía avanzar un paso más. Finalmente, tenía la navaja entre sus manos, se vio cara a cara... entonces comenzó a apuntarla hacia su estomago y...

Dame eso jovencito! – Se oyó una vocecita, mientras una mano le quitaba el cuchillo de la suya.

Danny sorprendido volteó y se encontró con... Itzia y Marina

Cuantas veces debemos decirte que no hagas picadillo sin supervisión tomatito? – Dijo Marina regañándolo, mientras tenía en sus manos la navaja

Hola Danny – Saludó simplemente Itzia

Danny quedo boquiabierto, pero a la vez... la felicidad lo llenaba, eran ellas, sus madrinas, estaban de vuelta, no lo habían abandonado como decía la nota, pero... ¿por qué estaban transformadas en humanas?

Marina, Itzia, que gusto verlas, no me abandonaron! – Dijo Danny - pero... porque son humanas, que hacen aquí, y la nota que recibí, donde están los demás, porque no puedo hacer picadillo sin supervisión, porque me hago estas preguntas?

Por un hechizo, buscábamos café, era una nota falsa que mandaron las "Antis", no sabemos, porque eres muy joven, porque se te da tu regalada gana – Dijo Itzia respondiendo las preguntas de su ahijado en el mismo orden.

Las Antis, muy joven? – Dijo Danny sin comprender – Café?

Lotería! – Le siguió el juego Marina

No entiendo nada – Dijo Danny confuso

Déjanos explicarte todo – Comenzó a Decir Itzia

Mientras...

Café, café, café! – Decían Cosmo y Wanda brincando como locos con dos tazas servidas

Ah... que rayos tiene este café que pone a la gente como loca? – Se preguntaba Caro viendo la tetera con ojitos raros

Otra vez tomé café, si, si! – Dijo Cosmo

Pero entonces algo detuvo a la pelirosada en sus brincos. Giró la cabeza y vió que Crocker se acercaba con un rastreador.

Oh, no, Cosmo, debemos irnos! – Dijo tomando a Cosmo del brazo y se fueron corriendo

Oigan esperen! – Trato de detenerlos Caro – No me pagaron... por el café... Renuncio! – Dijo por ultimo lanzando la tetera al aire

Mientras tanto. Timmy ya había llegado a la Kermés y buscaba a Danny por todos lados, donde podría estar?. Pero en su búsqueda sus ojos se posaron en Remy Cajallena, cambiando la mirada de Timmy por una de odio.

Mientras, Remy estaba en la mesa de los bocadillos y se le arrima Tootie.

Hola Remy Querido – Dijo Tootie – Que haces?

Remy solo hizo un gesto de desagrado y le dio la espalda

Que pasa Remy? – Dijo Tootie confusa, pero a la vez ella creía saber cual era la razón de esa reacción.

Escucha Tootie – Comenzó Remy – No me interesas, de hecho, nunca me interesantes, es más, como alguien podría interesarse en ti, solo te usé en un malvado plan con Timmy, ya lo logre, así que ahora desaparece de mi vista – Dijo este para luego irse como si nada. Dejando a Tootie en una clase de shock. Timmy vió esto y trato de acercarse a Tootie, pero entonces una mano lo tomó por el hombro, Timmy se dio la vuelta y...

Cosmo, Wanda, que bueno que estén bien! – Dijo Timmy alegre al verlos, pero entonces recordó "Tootie..." Pero al voltear la cabeza, ya no estaba.

Pasa algo Cariño? – Dijo Wanda algo preocupada al ver como Timmy veía un lugar vacío

No, nada – Dijo Timmy algo inseguro, pero, entonces vió a Remy muy cerca, y por más que deseara darle una paliza, quizá no era el momento, así que decidió tratar de esconderse para que no los viera, sino, sabría que Cosmo y Wanda ya habían escapado.

De... deseo – Comenzó a balbucear, necesitaba algo para esconderse, tal vez algún disfraz con el que jamás lo haya visto Remy – Deseo... Deseo volver a ser Timmantha y que ustedes vuelvan a ser estudiantes de primaria! – Dijo por ultimo.

Cosmo y Wanda, algo extrañados aparecieron sus varitas y de un "poof" Timmy se convirtió en Timmantha y ellos tomaron la misma forma que la vez que Timmy decidió hacerse invisible. Así que Remy pasó como si nada, y Timmy Cosmo y Wanda quedaron inadvertidos, dando un gran suspiro.

Mientras...

Ahora lo entiendo Todo – Dijo Danny alegre, todo volvía a tener sentido otra vez.

Bien, ahora salgamos de aquí y busquemos a los demás – Dijo Itzia

Entonces todos asomaron sus cabezas un poco para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie a la vista pero...

Oh, no, allí esta Sam – Dijo Danny preocupado

Y? – Dijeron Itzia y Marina a coro

No lo entienden? – Dijo Danny

Bueno, por lo general yo no entiendo nada de amor – Dijo Marina

Imagínense como reaccionaría, la plante porque me vine a llorar aquí, apenas ayer la invité a salir por primera vez y que me vea con 2 chicas desconocidas?

Cuales dos chicas? – Dijo Itzia

Ustedes! – Grito Danny algo desesperado

Bueno... y si fuéramos 3 te notaría? – Dijo Itzia pensando un poco

Ah? – Dijo Danny confuso

Itzia y Marina aparecieron sus varitas, y de un "poof" Danny fue cambiando, su cabello se hizo más largo y algo ondulado, el traje que tenía, fue cambiando a una falda y una blusa, su cara se maquilló un poco, y después de que la nube se desvaneció, se pudo ver a Danny convertido en... una chica.

Danny comenzó a ver sus manos, su cabello, estaba aterrado

Ahh, que me hicieron? – Dijo Danny

Te convertimos en Danna – Dijo Marina

Danna? – Dijo Danny confuso

Si, es la única forma en que pasemos inadvertidas a Sam, sin que nos vea – Dijo Itzia aclarándolo todo

Bueno... esta bien, pero en cuanto salgamos de aquí, quiero volver a ser Danny – Dijo Danny

Oki Tomatito – Dijo Marina alegre

Pero que hay de ustedes? – Dijo Danny – Remy y los demás podrían estar allá afuera

Mmmm... tienes razón – Dijo Itzia para luego ponerse a pensar sobre otro plan, pero Danny... perdón, Danna, le ganó diciendo...

Deseo que se conviertan en estudiantes de Primaria! – Dijo Danny, a lo que Marina e Itzia obedecieron y de un "poof" se convirtieron en unas niñas como de segundo o tercer grado de primaria

Perfecto! – Dijo Danny... digo, Danna, muy alegre

Mientras...

Donde podrá estar Danny? – Decía Timmantha a Cosmo y Wanda que la seguían como niños de primaria

Oh, Dios Mío, no lo puedo creer, eres tu... – Se oyó una voz detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon la mirada y se encontraron con...

Trixie! – Dijo Timmantha aterrada

Timmantha, eres tu! – Dijo Trixie abrazando a su vieja amiga – Vamos, necesito que me cuentes porque te desapareciste así como así – Dijo Trixie llevándose a Timmantha jalada del brazo

Ah... chicos, tienen que encontrar a Danny, nos veremos en el gimnasio en media hora – Dijo Timmantha mientras Trixie se la llevaba

Mientras...

Danna (Danny), Itzia y Marina, con sus disfraces caminaban por toda la Kermés

Donde podrá estar Timmy? – Dijo Danna (Danny)

Mmmm... tal vez siendo llevado por una niña genéticamente bien hecha pero mentalmente psicópata – Dijo Marina

Pero entonces Crocker merodeaba por allí y con su rastreador, detectó gran energía que venía desde Marina e Itzia

Aja, Magia! – Dijo Este y se acerco a ellas y las levantó de sus suéteres escolares. Del mismo modo que Francis levantó a Cosmo y Wanda.

Oye! – Dijeron estas molestas

Oye, que te traes con mis madri... ah... ah... primas! – Dijo Danna (Danny)

Solo les quiero hacer una pregunta – Dijo Crocker maliciosamente – Dígame señoritas, acaso ustedes saben de la existencia de... PaDrInOsMAgíCOS! – Dijo Crocker entrando en su "tic"

Los de coronitas flotantes y alitas – Dijo Marina

Que conceden deseos a los niños - Dijo Itiza

Si! – Dijo Crocker entusiasmado

Jamás habíamos oído de ellos – Dijeron las dos a coro

Crocker solo frunció el seño.

Debemos irnos – Dijeron Itzia y Marina, rápidamente Danny las tomó y se fueron corriendo

Oigan esperen! – Dijo Crocker saliendo detrás de ellos

Mientras, Trixie y Timmantha tomaban un helado en la cafetería

Así que te mudaste a esta ciudad a ultima hora y por eso ya no pude verte más – Dijo Trixie, tragándose la historia inventada de Timmy

Ah... así es – Dijo este

Ah, ahora entiendo, que lástima que te fuiste justo cuando yo tuve una gran confusión – Dijo Trixie

De que hablas – Dijo Timmantha

Bueno, hay un chico llamado Timmy Turner, y pues... al inicio lo despreciaba, pero era solo para llamar su atención – Dijo Trixie

En serio? – Dijo Timmantha (Timmy) con gran impresión, quizá era un sueño hecho realidad... o quizá no

Si, pero... lo he tratado tan mal que no hay posibilidades de que el se atreva a pedirme que sea su novia, así que... yo seré quien hable – Dijo Trixie muy decidida

Miles de sensaciones rodearon a Timmy en ese momento, pero... el sabía algo, nunca pensó que ese día llegaría pero...

Lo siento Trixie, pero creo que Timmy no te podrá corresponder – Dijo muy seguro de si mismo

Porque lo dices – Dijo Trixie confundida

Porque... el en realidad, esta enamorado de Tootie, todo este tiempo lo estaba pero... no se dio cuenta hasta que la perdió por un momento – Dijo muy seguro – Tengo que irme! – Dijo un poco dolido y salió corriendo

Timmantha, espera – Dijo Trixie sorprendida – Valla, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, como siempre

Media hora después...

Finalmente, Danny y sus madrinas llegaron al gimnasio y allí decidieron esconderse del loco Crocker

Ese hombre si que está loco – Dijo Danna (Danny)

Entonces alguien más entro al Gimnasio, todos voltearon a ver y se encontraron a Timmantha.

Danny? – Dijo Timmantha

Timmy? – Dijo Danny reconociéndolo un poco y hambos se acercaron un poco.

Lindo moño – Le dijo Danny (Danna)

Si, Linda Falda – Le dijo Timmy (Timmantha) siguiéndole el juego

Oh, si, claro – Dijo Danny – Deseo no ser más Danna y que ustedes vuelvan a la normalidad

Marina e Itzia alzaron sus varitas y volvieron a la normalidad

Veo que también te convirtieron en chica – Dijo Timmantha algo burlona

Cuando de repente hubo un "Poof-poderoso" y Apareció Jorgen, y tenía en su mano, atrapados a las "Antis, a AntiCosmo, a Juannísmo y A Remy". Y Venía acompañado de Will, Yaxal y Marc, todos manchados de chocolate

Alto! – Dijo Jorgen y con un movimiento de su varita, convirtió a Timmantha en Timmy otra vez – Timmy Turner, dime ahora mismo donde están Cosmo y Wanda!

Para que los quiere? – Dijo Danny confuso

Pues para castigarlos – Dijo Jorgen – Por su insensatez van 2 veces que secuestran a sus asignadas, además de que de no ser por ellos, nunca se hubieran aliado Anti-seres y fantasmas, debo darles el correctivo número 15 a los dos, donde están?

Esperen un segundo, ya derrotaron a las Antis? – Dijo Danny impresionado

Que no nos digan así! – Dijeron las dos a coro

Si, ya las derrotaron, y ahora me las llevaré a la prisión mágica de donde no podrán escapar – Dijo Jorgen

Pero como lograron atraparlas? – Dijo Danny impresionado

Fue muy fácil – Dijo Yaxal – Solo tuvimos que hacer un pastel de chocolate

No pensé que los pasteles de chocolate de Yaxal algún día me salvarían la vida – Dijo Willbruce – Siempre pensé que acabarían con mi vida

Y yo que pensaba que los emparedados de Marina eran aterradores – Dijo Marc, cuando de repente Marina corrió a abrazarlo

Marc, Marc, Marqui, estas bien – Dijo Marina muy contenta

Igualmente Itzia corrió a abrazar a su hermanita y a su novio

Danny sonrió, parecía que ya todo estaba bien, cuando de repente notó que alguien faltaba en la mano de Jorgen.

Un momento, donde esta Ember? – Dijo Danny Muy asustado

Oh, no, nos olvidamos de ella! – Dijo Yaxal

Y Tucker iba a tocar hoy su canción, si la canción se da en la fiesta, será incontenible! – Dijo Willbruce entrando en pánico

Esto es inaceptable! – Dijo Jorgen

Descuiden, todo esta bien – Dijo Timmy muy seguro

Que dices Timmy? – Dijo Danny confuso

Camino hacia haca, me encontré con Cosmo y Wanda y vimos a Tucker apunto de poner la canción de Ember – Dijo Timmy con una mirada pícara – Y pues... digamos que a última hora cambiarán su canción -

Todos los presentes alzaron la ceja un poco, a que se refería Timmy?. Decidieron ir a ver, y al llegar al salón de música, se encontraron con Cosmo y Wanda y estaban...

"_Aunque estamos, en aprietos,_

_Y el Juez no se es tan abierto, aquí estoy..._

Con tigo me quedaré 

_Wanda: estoy lista, para el ataque_

_Cosmo: porque todos comen Caked_

_Tu mano sobre la mía me da valor..."_

Estaban cantando la misma canción que en el musical cuando se acabó la escuela.

Ayy... que hermoso, eso si es amor! – Dijo Tucker llorando conmovido. Luego saco un CD de Ember y lo tiró a la basura – Quien necesita esto ahora?. Esta nueva canción será un éxito!

No lo puedo creer – Dijo Danny impresionado

Ayy... yo tampoco – Dijo Jorgen llorando al oír la canción de Amor – Aun sigue siendo tan hermoso, y las huellas digitales no son así... es amor!

Todos los presentes rodaron los ojos.

Pero y Ember? – Dijo Marina todavía confusa

Seguro regreso al mundo fantasmal al ver su plan arruinado, esperemos que no se pase por aquí ya más – Dijo Danny muy feliz y seguro

Y bueno... – Dijo Itzia

Que? – Dijo Marina

Vamos a disfrutar de la Kermés o no? – Dijo por último con una mirada pícara Itzia

Claro que si! – Dijeron Todos los presentes. Y alzando sus varitas se volvieron a convertir en humanos los padrinos, para así poder estar con sus ahijados en esta Kermés...

Mientras...

Crocker buscaba por todos lados a las niñas que se les habían escapado, estaba ya muy sediento de tanto correr. Así que se arrimó a un puesto donde estaba Caro y dijo...

Disculpe, podría darme un poco de café señorita? – Dijo Crocker

No! – Dijo Caro con una cara rabiosa volteándose de frente a Crocker – Escúcheme bien lunático, he estado sirviendo todo el día café, y ni me han pagado, y las personas se ponen a brincar sobre mi cabeza al tomarlo, así que ya no serviré más café, escuchó, si quiere tomar algo... tendrá que ser leche!

Pero... – Trato de decir algo Crocker – A mi me gusta el café y...

Leche! – Dijo Caro en llamas

Ah, si, si, claro, leche, rica lechita, si – Dijo Crocker temblando de miedo recibiendo un baso de leche

Pero a pesar de que la fiesta se le echaría a perder a Crocker con leche, la Kermés seguía para Danny y sus amigos y quienes todos juntos subieron a cantar al escenario, esta canción que se llama...

-------------------------------------

**Los padrinos mágicos (Versión con Danny)**

**Todos:** Danny es un chico fantasmal, que mitad tomate es,

Un día Itzia y Marina, entraron a su realidad

**Itzia:** Pato!

**Timmy:** y con un programa de intercambio,

A mi me conocerá

**Danny**: y con tus padrinos y mis madrinas muchas aventuras vamos a vivir

**Cosmo:** que bien canta Firuailz!

**Timmy y Danny:** Tenemos Padrinos y hadas, que tienen magia!

**Willbruce: **patos y cucharitas!

**Yaxal:** pasteles de chocolate!

**Marc y Marina**: somos Padrinos y hadas, que tienen magia!

**Wanda:** tomates, las antis, conejos y patos

**Todos: **Marina, Itzia, Cosmo, Wanda, Marc, Willbruce, Yaxal, Danny, Timmy!

**Todos:** Hay Padrinos y Hadas, que tienen Magia

**Jorgen:** y si este fic leíste tu

**Todos:** tu los conocerás!

**Cosmo:** Oigan, así no va

**Todos:** Poof!

-------------------------------------

Atención, El Próximo Capítulo es el último episodio!.

Trataré de subirlo alrededor del Domingo, más tardar el Martes.

Será mi regalo de año nuevo y de Navidad.

Bueno, como notarán aquí les puse otra parodia de otra canción, la inicial de los FOP XD

Espero que les aya gustado. Y estense pendientes a mi página de dibujos, porque trataré de subir muchos dibujos de el fic ahora que se va a acabar, pero aunque se acabe seguiré poniendo dibujos de este fic. Es más, hasta planeo hacer un comic de cómo entraron Itzia y Marina a la academia de Hadas y porque les fue asignado Danny, para los que quieran saber el secreto.

Y también entre estas semanas pondré dibujos de Danna, de Itzia y Marina como niñas de primaria, entre otros n.n

Nos vemos en el último episodio!


	12. El extraño Secreto de Danny

El Extraño Secreto de Danny

Ultimo episodio...

-------------------------------

Capítulo 12: El extraño Secreto de Danny

By: Marina

Un año... que tanto puede pasar en un año?...

Todo puede cambiar incluso en un segundo.

Danny se encontraba dormido en su habitación, alumbrado solo con a luz de la luna.

Fue un sueño, una ilusión?... no lo creo – Decía mientras dormía – Todo fue real – Dijo por último, mientras soñaba con ese día, ese día que pasó hace solo un año... ese día que cambió su vida, en un segundo...

Por favor Sam – Decía Danny mientras la Chica de ojos morados guardaba sus libros en su casillero, pareciendo muy molesta

Olvídalo Danny, no quiero hablar con tigo – Dijo ella enojada, cerrando su casillero y comenzando a irse. Danny la siguió de cerca

Sam, te lo puedo explicar – Decía Danny siguiéndola

Explicar que? – Dijo Sam molesta volteando a ver a Danny – Explicar como me dejaste plantada en la Kermés, o Explicar porque te desapareciste todo el día, o quizá deberías explicar porque te has comportado tan raro todo este año! – Dijo por último para luego salir corriendo, sin que Danny pudiera seguirla

Danny solo bajó la cabeza

Perdóname, ojalá pudiera explicártelo... ojalá pudiera – Dijo en un susurro

Te perdono? – Dijo Timmy acercándosele

Tu que crees? – Dijo Danny algo sarcástico

Lo siento Danny – Dijo Timmy – Esto es mi culpa yo... si hubiera protegido a nuestros padrinos quizá... quizá tu Kermés con Sam no se hubiera arruinado y...

Danny reaccionó un poco, no iba a dejar que Timmy se echara la culpa de esto, nadie era culpable de nada. Solo sonrió y acarició un poco la cabeza del niño de gorra rosada.

Descuida Timmy, ya se le pasará, lo que pasó paso, mejor vamos con nuestros padrinos mágicos que nos están esperando en la casa – Dijo Danny

Timmy notó que trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor, así que solo sonrió

Claro, vamos! – Dijo Timmy. Y ambos comenzaron a caminar

Bueno, ya no puedo regresar el pasado, así que mejor veré que puedo hacer – Dijo Danny mientras se encaminaban a la puerta

Podrías pedirles a tus madrinas un reloj que repita el tiempo – Dijo Timmy – Yo una vez lo hice, y mi malvada niñera lo tomó

En serio? – Dijo Danny – Y que pasó?

Un gato nos arañó y... – Comenzó a contarle la historia a Danny mientras llegaban a casa

Mientras, en la casa de los Fhantom, en la habitación de Danny, en la esquina... estaba acorralada una chica de cabello oscuro y lentes, temiendo por su destino

No, no, Marc, no, aléjate! – Decía esta mientras Marc se acercaba lentamente

No, ahora pagarás – Decía el chico rubio

No! – Dio por último un grito Marina y entonces...

Cosquillas! – Grito Marc muy alegre mientras le hacía cosquillas a Marina y esta no paraba de reír

Ay, jajaja... me... me... jaja... me rindo!... ya!... jaja – Decía entre risas Marina – Jajaja.. Auxilio!

Mientras, el resto de las hadas miraba desde la otra esquina

Parecen muy divertidos – Dijo Itzia

Si quieres podemos divertirnos así también amorcito – Dijo Willbruce

Ahora no Willy, hay niños leyendo esto – Dijo Itzia

Oigan, dejen de hablar en su idioma secretito de novios y hagan algo entretenido, me aburro como un burro y no soy canguro! – Dijo Yaxal

Cuando entienda esa frase te respondo – Dijo Cosmo algo mareado por el verso

Basta, ahora no es momento de distraernos así, su última prueba en la magia academia esta cerca, y tienen que estar preparadas – Dijo Wanda a Itzia y Marina

Si, y si aprobamos al fin nos darán nuestras coronitas, verdad? – Dijo Marina entusiasmada por la idea, ya una vez que Marc dejó de hacerle cosquillas

Si, alas y varitas, también coronitas flotantes! – Dijo Cosmo

Bueno, ensayemos – Dijo Wanda – Si su ahijado cae en un risco, que deben hacer?

Un "poof" y aparecerlo a salvo en una tienda de helados – Dijeron Itzia y Marina a coro

Bien – Dijo Wanda – Y si a su ahijado se le da un mofing mágico, que deven hacer?

Un "poof" y evitar que los monos se le acerquen para dominar el mundo – Dijeron otra vez Itzia y Marina

Muy bien – Dijo Wanda y continuó – Y si su ahijado pide que el mundo sea como un comic de historietas, que deven hacer?

Un "comic-poof" – Dijeron Itzia y Marina

Bien! – Dijo Cosmo alegre – Ahora yo: si un día su ahijado quiere escapar de casa porque sus padres no le creyeron que su niñera era maligna y pide un control que desafíe al espacio tiempo, he se introduce en la TV educativa con solo botones de arriba abajo, y su padre ya no tiene proyectiles para dispararle a un vecino odiado, y un mono esta ocultando su identidad. A que hora chocarán los trenes?

Ah... esa no me la se – Dijo Marina confundida

Un "poof-confuso" eso es – Dijo Itzia rascándose la cabeza

Pero en nuestra prueba, debemos pensar – Dijo Marina – A ver... ammm... rojo?

Si, Rojo! – Dijo Cosmo alegre y luego se dirigió a su esposa – Estas chicas están listas para lo que sea!

Si! – Dijeron festejando Itzia y Marina – Estamos listas para lo que sea!

Entonces entro Danny

Madrinas, pueden hacerme un reloj que repita el tiempo? – Dijo Danny

No estamos listas! – Dijeron Itzia y Marina y se fueron a esconder, Itzia detrás de Willbruce, y Marina detrás de Marc

Ah, rayos! – Dijo Danny desanimado, se había acabado la última esperanza de arreglar las cosas con Sam

Que te pasa Danny? – Dijo Cosmo – Viste como se comían a un tomate y te asustaste?

No – Dijo Danny un poco molesto, para luego acostarse en la cama – Es solo que Sam no logra perdonarme por lo de la Kermés

No pueden ayudarlo? – Dijo Timmy

Nosotros no Timmy, pero esta es una excelente oportunidad para ver lo que pueden hacer Itzia y Marina – Dijo Wanda

Nosotras? – Dijeron estas a coro

Si, ustedes pueden – Dijo Willbruce animándolas – Además hoy la última prueba, es un momento perfecto para ensayar

Bu... bueno – Dijeron algo preocupadas Itzia y Marina, y se acercaron un poco a Danny

Co... Como podemos ayudarte Danny? – Dijeron algo temerosas

No se - Dijo Danny – Solo quiero que Sam me perdone

Ah, a verlo dicho antes! – Dijo Itzia muy alegre y levantando su varita, todos desaparecieron de un "poof"

Mientras, Sam estaba en su habitación y a su lado Tootie, quien parecía muy triste

Anímate Tootie – Le decía Sam consolándola – Todos los chicos son unos idiotas

Timmy me dijo una vez que el cambiaría al crecer – Dijo Tootie – Pero ahora que ya tenemos 12 años y vamos a entrar a la secundaria, sigue igual

Todos los chicos quieren ser "Petter Pan", eso es lo que pasa – Dijo Sam

Nunca debí olvidar lo que sentía por Timmy – Dijo Tootie – No se que le vi a ese Remy, fue casi obra de Magia

Así pasa – Dijo Sam, pero luego su cara cambió como si recordará algo – Un día puedes querer mucho a alguien, y luego cuando ese alguien ye dice algo que aumenta las posibilidades de que estén juntos, lo destruye y pone tontas excusas

Tootie la miró un momento

-Lo dices por Danny? – Dijo de repente

Yo... – Sam solo se sonrojó – Yo...

Desde que llegué aquí he notado que tu lo quieres más que un amigo – Dijo Tootie

Bue... bueno, últimamente si he sentido algo, pero el se ha estado comportando como un idiota – Comenzó a decir Sam – No me hace caso, porque debería seguir tratando de que se fije en mi? – Dijo por último muy molesta

Sabes porque yo siempre persigo a Timmy? – Dijo Tootie

Ah... para besarlo? – Dijo Sam

También, pero la razón es que yo le hago notar que lo quiero, a veces se me pasa la mano, pero tengo la esperanza de que tarde o temprano me corresponderá. Yo creo que si de verdad quieres a una persona, no debes rendirte y debes hacerle saber lo que sientes. Asta el día que esa persona tenga novio, entonces solo allí podrías rendirte – Dijo Tootie con una mirada encantadora

Yo... nunca lo había visto así – Dijo Sam pensándolo un poco – Danny...

Mientras, Danny estaba afuera de la casa de Sam, escondido entre los arbustos junto a todos los seres mágicos y Timmy

Una Serenata? – Dijo Danny muerto de miedo

Si, quieres que te perdone o no? – Dijo Itzia muy segura

Pero como se te ocurre que le llevaré una serenata a Sam? – Dijo de golpe Danny – Yo no se cantar bien!

Pues allí es donde nosotras entramos – Dijo Itzia

Que harás Itzia, pedirle que le cante la de tomate? – Dijo Marina

No, aunque esa canción me gusta – Dijo Itzia – Solamente Danny tendrá que pedir que le traigamos a un cantante famoso y entonces el le enseñará a Danny todo sobre serenatas y Sam lo perdonará – Dijo por último – Vamos chico Tomate, dinos a que cantante quieres!

Ah... Bueno – Dijo Danny no muy seguro de esto, pero si era la única manera de que Sam lo perdonaba, estaba dispuesto hasta cantar "La cucaracha" – Bien, deseo que el cantante más delicioso del mundo venga a enseñarme a cantar

Itzia y Marina alzaron sus varitas y de un "poof"

Apareció un chico, aparentemente algo mayor y era...

Danny, te presento a... Chip Canario! – Dijo Itzia

Viejo, como llegué aquí? – Dijo Chip

Ah... Chip – Dijo Timmy acercándose – Podrías ayudarle a un amigo mío a cantar?

Claro Timmy! – Dijo Chip ansioso – Quien es tu pequeño amigo?

Entonces Timmy acercó a Danny y Chip y al estar juntos...

Es mi gemelo? – Dijeron los dos a coro, bastante confundidos, eran casi idénticos

No, no es tu gemelo – Dijo Timmy a Danny – Es solo un cantante muy talentoso

Y Delicioso – Continuó Marina

Si, y puede hacer diferentes pose de yoga en 3 segundos – Dijo Itzia recordando los singulares pasos que suele dar Chip

Muchas gracias – Dijo Chip – Pero porque están flotando Chicas cabezonas? – Dijo Chip apuntando a Itzia y a Marina y a los demás seres mágicos

Ah... por Internet – Respondieron todos

Ah, ya veo, bueno, Pero ahora, que quieres aprender a cantar, casi Gemelo? – Dijo Chip a Danny

Yo... no se – Dijo Danny – No estoy seguro

Bueno, todo depende – Dijo Chip – Que quieres, una alavación a tus dientes... "Mis dientes blancos y yo", o tal ves un insulto a una chica problemática, como mi primer éxito "Iki Vicky", o que tal si solo quieres ser cantarte y quieres "hallar tu voz"

No... – Dijo Danny – Más bien quiero disculparme con una chica – Dijo Por último

Ah, bien, en ese caso, solo te ayudaré a afinar tu vos, y tu cantarás la canción que quieras – Dijo Chip por último

Finalmente, después de unos momentos de que Chip ensayara con Danny. Llego el momento de la verdad.

Danny se acercó un poco más a la ventana de Sam... y comenzó a cantar (como no sabía que canción poner, una que todos conocieran, se los voy a dejar a ustedes, pongan la canción que más les guste e imaginen si es esa la que Danny le esta cantando a Sam, puede ser su canción favorita, o una canción que les recuerde a esta parejita)

Danny siguió cantando como podía, de los nervios sentía un nudo horrible en la garganta. Sus Madrinas ponían la música escondidas desde los arbustos. Finalmente Sam oyó la serenata, y se asomo por la ventana. Llevándose un gran susto al ver que Danny era el que le cantaba. Cuanto terminó la canción Sam bajó y estaba ahora en frente de Danny

Danny... – Dijo Sam

Sam, por favor, perdóname – Dijo Danny – Tuve una clase de emergencia mágica, no fue mi intención, de vedad, no quise herirte, de hecho tu eres muy, muy, importante para mi, porque yo... Te amo, te amo Sam y... no podría vivir sin ti, y yo... – Trato de decirle, pero antes de que le dijera una palabra más, Sam lo besó en los labios. Dando a entender que ya lo había perdonado, y que también lo quería.

En ese segundo, todo había cambiado, de ahora en adelante nada será como antes entre ellos, no necesitaban decir nada, el beso lo decía todo.

Ah... enfermizo y cursi, pero lindo – Dijo Chip viendo que le enseñó bien a Danny – Bueno, me regresan a mi casa?

Claro Chip, usa mi teléfono y diles que ya vas – Dijo Timmy dándole un teléfono a Chip

Cielos, gracias! – Dijo Chip tomando el teléfono, pero al instante un humo salió de el dejando a Chip completamente Mareado y con sueño – Debo dejar de pedir teléfonos prestados – Dijo por último en un balbuceo para luego quedarse dormido

Deseo que Chip regrese a Dimssdale – Dijo por último Timmy y Cosmo y Wanda alzaron sus varitas y de un "poof", Chip estaba de regreso.

Y hablando de regresos.

Después de un momento hermoso con Sam y sintiéndose el más afortunado, Danny y sus amigos regresaron a casa.

Danny se dejó caer en su cama, soñando despierto y recordando aquel dulce momento.

Sus amigos lo seguían de cerca

Esto es muy romántico – Dijo Marina soñadora – Nada podría arruinar este momento

Alto! – Se oyó de repente una voz y de un "poof-poderoso" apareció Jorgen en la habitación

Nada excepto un padrino mágico vestido de militar, y muy poderoso – Dijo Cosmo a Marina

Basta de bromas, es la hora de su última prueba para la magia academia! – Dijo Jorgen

Ay, no, justo ahora? – Dijeron todos asustados.

Danny se paró de golpe, tan pronto iba a ser la prueba de la cual tanto le habían hablando?

Así es, así que prepárense, veremos si Cosmo y Wanda enseñaron bien a estos pequeños seres – Dijo Jorgen medio amenazando a Cosmo y Wanda.

Muy bien, la prueba tiene 3 partes, ahora, la primera parte de la última prueba es... Los deseos! – Dijo Jorgen, para luego apuntar a Danny, quien estaba algo nervioso

Muy bien Danny Fhantom, quiero que pidas todos los deseos posibles a tus madrinas y estas tienen que dártelo al instante – Dijo Jorgen

Tu puedes Danny! – Animó Timmy

15 minutos después...

De Goma, verde, de fresa, serpiente, pastel, papás fritas, chocolate! – Decía Danny algo alocado, mientras Itzia y Marina no paraban de disparar magia cada que hablaba – Más perros que persigan a Dash, y un Tomate! – Dijo por último Danny y un tomate apareció en su mano. Danny, Itzia y Marina quedaron respirando agitadamente y con la lengua de fuera, pero quedaron en silencio cuando Jorgen volteó alrededor para ver todos los deseos.

En total pediste 142 deseos – Dijo Jorgen – Es... aprobable, han pasado la primera prueba

Si! – Dijeron a coro Danny y sus madrinas, dando un gran salto

La segunda prueba – Dijo Jorgen – Es una pregunta oral para tus madrinas, así que... prepárese! – Dijo por último para después sacar una hoja donde seguramente tenía escrita la pregunta, Itzia y Marina quedaron paralizadas, que les preguntaría, entonces Jorgen dijo...

Muy bien, la pregunta es... – Comenzó a Decir Jorgen – si un día su ahijado quiere escapar de casa porque sus padres no le creyeron que su niñera era maligna y pide un control que desafíe al espacio tiempo, he se introduce en la TV educativa con solo botones de arriba abajo, y su padre ya no tiene proyectiles para dispararle a un vecino odiado, y un mono esta ocultando su identidad. A que hora chocarán los trenes?

Itzia y Marina solo alzaron la ceja y se voltearon a ver de reojo

No lo puedo creer – Dijo Wanda

Ni yo! - Dijo Cosmo emocionado – La saben, se que la saben!

Ah... rojo? – Dijeron Itzia y Marina

Pues... si! – Dijo Jorgen – La respuesta es Rojo!

Urraa! – Dijeron festejando su victoria Itzia y Marina

No tan rápido – Dijo Jorgen – Aun falta una prueba y esta vale la mitad de su calificación, y esta prueba es para... Danny – Dijo Apuntando al chico fantasma

Danny quedó sorprendido. Dependía de el

Muy bien Danny – Comenzó a decir Jorgen – Es una simple pregunta, te sientes alegre con tus madrinas? – Dijo por último. Todos en el lugar quedaron callados, esperando que diría Danny

Yo... – Comenzó a decir Danny – ... No, no me siento alegre con mis madrinas – Todos los de la habitación quedaron paralizados, e Itzia y Marina solo bajaron sus cabezas, no porque les dolía no haber aprobado, si no, que les dolía haberle fallado a Danny

Bueno, con eso es suficiente – Dijo Jorgen un poco decepcionado – Itzia y Marina esta repro...

Aun no he terminado! – Dijo de repente Danny, y todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver – No me siento alegre con mis madrinas, me siento más que alegre, más que felíz, de no ser por ellas ahora como ellas decían... hubiera hecho picadillo, de no ser por ellas jamás hubiera recuperado a Sam, de no ser por ellas nada maravilloso me hubiera pasado. Si, lo se, están chifladas...

Oye! – Dijeron quejándose un poco Itzia y Marina

Pero yo las quiero – Continuó Danny – No me importa que reaccionen cuando diga "pato", no me importa que estén traumadas creyendo que yo soy un tomate. Yo las quiero, además de que con eso me hacen reír hasta caer, y ellas han traído más que alegría a mi vida. – Dijo por último, y todos los presentes sonrieron.

Itzia y Marina... están... aprobadas – Dijo Por último Jorgen – Felicidades! – Dijo Para luego posar su enorme varita frente a sus cabezas y algo comenzó a aparecer... eran... si, eso era, sus coronitas!

Si, ya tenemos nuestras coronitas! – Dijeron Itzia y Marina y los ojos se les llenaban de lágrimas de alegría

Muchas felicidades – Dijo Jorgen, y luego volteó a ver a los demás seres mágicos – Y ahora van las pruebas de ustedes, vengan con migo es momento de la verdad – Dijo por último y desapareció con Marc y Willbruce

Muchas felicidades – Dijeron los restantes en la habitación, me refiero a Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Yaxal y Danny

Si! – Dijeron estas felices y se lanzaron a su ahijado – Muchas gracias Danny, sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado

Es momento de festejar! – Dijo Timmy y todos salieron corriendo abajo, para comenzar una gran celebración.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el tiempo pasó.

Y llegó el día... en que Danny y Timmy, debían separarse; era hora de que Timmy regresara a Dimsdale

Todos se encontraban en la salida del auto bus. Despidiéndose tutores de ahijados.

Cuídate mucho Trixie – Dijo Paulina a su asignada – Lo haré

Y recuerda – Dijo Trixie – Nosotras somos las bellezas inalcanzables Paulina

Paulina solo sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su asignada

Mientras, Tucker y A.J también se despedían.

Fue un placer negociar con tigo AJ – Dijo Tucker

Lo mismo digo – Dijo AJ y luego se dieron un fuerte abrazo

Pero en la esquina, ya muy cerca de la puerta del autobús.

Se encontraban Danny y Timmy, despidiéndose. Timmy con su pecera en la mano y Danny con sus madrinas convertidas en libros en su mochila

Ya vas a la secundaria – Dijo Danny conteniendo las ganas de llorar que tenía de que su amigo se fuera

Si, así es – Dijo Timmy – Me has preparado bien Danny, y no solo para la secundaria, si no también para la vida... Ay, que cursi! – Dijo de repente sacando la lengua

Jeje, y dime, ya le dirás a Tootie lo que sientes por ella? – Dijo Danny

Lo he decidido, el primer día de clases de la secundaria se lo diré – Dijo Timmy – Y no dejes escapar a Sam, se ve que es una gran chica

Je, si – Dijo Danny y luego su mirada enterneció – Cuídate mucho Timmy

Igual tu amigo, no me olvides – Dijo Timmy

No lo haré – Dijo Danny para luego darse un fuerte abrazo

Day, yo también te extrañaré chico mitad castor – Dijo Marina medio llorando

Si fue de verdad un honor conocerte, te queremos mucho – Dijo Itzia

Nosotros también los extrañaremos – Dijo Wanda

Si, y mucho – Dijo Cosmo – Adiós Danny

Sabes que se llama Danny? – Gritaron todos impresionados

Claro que lo se, no soy tan estúpido – Dijo Cosmo

Entonces porque siempre me llamabas Firulaiz? – Dijo Danny

Bueno, es que me encanta ese nombre – Dijo Cosmo

Todos los alumnos aborden ya el auto bus – Dijo Crocker asomándose por el autobús que los llevaría a todos a casa – Repito todos...

Cállese y tómese la leche! – Dijo de repente Caro saliendo del autobús y dándole un baso de leche a Crocker

Ah, si, si, claro, leche, rica lechita, si – Dijo Crocker temblando de miedo recibiendo un baso de leche

Je je, por fin alguien que ponga en su lugar a Crocker – Dijo Timmy. Para luego voltear a ver a Danny

Bueno, adiós Danny Fhantom – Dijo Por último

Adiós Timmy Turner – Dijo Danny

Y sin decir nada más, Timmy junto con los otros ahijados subió al autobús, el cual comenzó a avanzar, llevándose al amigo nuevo de Danny con el.

Timmy solo asomó la cabeza por la ventana, despidiéndose de su gran amigo.

Danny hizo lo mismo, sacudiendo la mano de un lado a otro, susurrando un "adiós" para su amigo

Nunca te olvidaré Danny Fhantom – Dijo por último Timmy y luego el autobús se perdió de vista.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, Marc y Willbruce lograron aprobar la última prueba de la magia academia y también se les dio sus coronitas. Yaxal y Marina aprendieron a cocinar mejor y ahora todos querían probar de sus platillos. Timmy siguió su vida normal en Dismdale siempre al lado con sus padrinos mágicos. Caro se hizo cargo de Crocker, el cual tardó mucho en acabarse toda la leche que le servía.

Itzia y Marina siguieron siendo Madrinas de Danny, cuando por fin este fue totalmente felíz... y ellas desaparecieron de su vida. Y Danny olvidó todo... o quizá no?...

Volvemos a la actualidad...

Danny seguía en su cama dormido, ya tenía 15 años.

Seguía durmiendo mientras hablaba entre sueños...

Fue un sueño, una ilusión? – Decía mientras se movía en las sábanas. Fue entonces que 2 traviesas sombras se asomaban por su ventana, habas con al parecer... coronitas flotando en sus cabezas. Extrañamente fue como si Danny las sintiera, porque después de eso... solo dio una cálida sonrisa al dormir, mientras decía – Todo fue real... – Dijo por último para quedar después tranquilamente dormido

Las dos traviesas sombras salieron volando acercándose a la luz de la luna, dejando ver que eran... Itzia y Marina

Me alegra que el este bien – Dijo Marina alegre

Si, quiero mucho a Danny, lo quiero mucho – Dijo Itzia con una mirada de ternura

Que cosa? – Dijo Willbruce apareciendo detrás de ella, tan furioso, que hasta su coronita se estaba quemando

Ah... como ahijado, si, como ahijado, eso – Dijo Itzia muy nerviosa agitando las palmas

Entonces Marc se les acerca, también con una coronita en su cabeza

Oigan, si no se apresuran llegaremos tarde con nuestros nuevos ahijados – Dijo Marc

Si, Vamos! – Dijo Animada Marina y todos salieron volando, en dirección hacia la luna

Itzia y Marina tuvieron muchos más ahijados. Pero jamás tan queridos ni tan recordados, como ese primer ahijado de nombre Danny, quien tenía un extraño secreto... el era mitad tomate, mitad viejito y mitad fantasma XD, pero además de eso... el tenía a dos Madrinas mágicas, que quería mucho... y que aun recuerda. No lo recuerda con imágenes, pues todo se borro de su mente, pero cada noche, sin saber porque, le llega una canción muy especial a la mente, sin saber de donde, sin saber porque, solo la escucha mientas duerme y le es demasiado familiar, pero le da una gran seguridad de que la vida es hermosa, y jamás volvió a tratar de suicidarse.

Y esa noche no es la excepción, Danny podía oír esa canción tan familiar, y que de una manera u otra, lo hacía recordar gratos momentos...

**Todos:** Danny es un chico fantasmal, que mitad tomate es,

Un día Itzia y Marina, entraron a su realidad

**Itzia:** Pato!

**Timmy:** y con un programa de intercambio,

A mi me conocerá

**Danny**: y con tus padrinos y mis madrinas muchas aventuras vamos a vivir

**Cosmo:** que bien canta Firuailz!

**Timmy y Danny:** Tenemos Padrinos y hadas, que tienen magia!

**Willbruce: **patos y cucharitas!

**Yaxal:** pasteles de chocolate!

**Marc y Marina**: somos Padrinos y hadas, que tienen magia!

**Wanda:** tomates, las antis, conejos y patos

**Todos: **Marina, Itzia, Cosmo, Wanda, Marc, Willbruce, Yaxal, Danny, Timmy!

**Todos:** Hay Padrinos y Hadas, que tienen Magia

**Jorgen:** y si este fic leíste tu

**Todos:** tu los conocerás!

**Cosmo:** Oigan, así no va

**Todos:** Poof!

Y de un "poof" esta historia, ha terminado.

Fin

-------------------------------

Bueno, al fin el fic esta completo, espero no decepcionar a nadie con este final, quisiera haber hecho la historia más clara y linda, pero tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fic, XD seguro pronto sabrán más de mis fic´s.

Ahora, como les había dicho, aunque la historia se termine, aun seguiré subiendo dibujos de ella y hasta un comic de los inicios, para que estén enterados de todo.

Para quienes no saben donde conseguir mi DeviantART (mi página de dibujos) solo tienen que dar click en mi nombre que aparece al lado del título del fic, ahí les aparecerá la dirección, y si no pudieron ver los dibujos que puse antes, solo deven darle donde dice " Deviation Gallery" (que esta debajo de los dibujos más recientes), y verán la galería completa n.n

Gracias por todo su apoyo en este fic. Espero verlos pronto

Muchas gracias!

Feliz Navidad y Feliz año Nuevo!.


End file.
